Pink Cellophane
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie is feeling a bit lonely during Valentine's Day Weekend. She has the opportunity to connect with a certain someone, but feels hampered by her educational obligations. Help Bonnie decide how to spend her weekend, and more importantly who to spend it with. A Bonnie Bennett choose your own adventure with fourteen smutty endings (That's fourteen different ships).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Bonnie Bennett choose your own adventure. You get to help Bonnie decide who and what she wants to do on Valentine's Day. They're are fourteen smutty endings to this adventure. Let me know in the comments what Valentine you led the lonely witch to. Was it who you wanted or did you have to go back and retrace your steps? Smut, bad language, and horrible grammar as usual. Please excuse the mistakes. Make good choices.**

** Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie tried to ignore the sea of red as she cruised the aisles of her local Target. Valentine's Day-She knew it was a thing, but by god, she tried not to stare as middle-aged men crowded the Hallmark kiosk. Moms stared at bare shelves desperately trying to get their child's class treats at the last minute. Giant balloons emblazoned with "Be Mine" hovered in droves over her head. Everywhere she looked cartoon hearts danced in a menacing glee. She was going to have nightmares about being wrapped in pink cellophane. The witch hadn't seen so much satin underwear in her life, or had she?

It was no secret her love life was in the crapper. Maybe she was noticing all this stuff because she was kind of lonely. She had thrown herself into school, and yeah she had the occasional date, but mostly her Saturday nights were spent over her textbooks and laptop. She wanted to go to a decent graduate school and get a marketable MBA.

Not only did she need stellar grades, she was also playing catch up. She started school a year after the others, _ugh Bonnie stop comparing yourself to Caroline and Elena_, and wanted to graduate on time. It was silly. She knew that. Everyone finished at his or her own speed, but Bonnie was tired of being left behind, in more ways than one.

When Bonnie made it out the store she felt like she could breath again. This was crazy. She was a senior, three months away from graduating. So what if the world had brought into this plot by the greeting cards companies to boost their revenue?

She had a huge exam to study for anyway. She needed at least a 93 to bring her B up to an A in International and Global Markets. _You can drink cheap wine and eat chocolate anytime, _the witch reasoned with herself.

She walked down the hall to her dorm room. Her floor was deserted. Valentine's Day was on Saturday this year, and everyone was headed out for the weekend. She felt sorry for the kids, like her, who had a Friday class tomorrow. Most would probably just skip anyway.

This was actually the perfect atmosphere to concentrate and get the grades she needed. Bonnie burst into her room with a new resolve to slaughter this exam. She put her things away, grabbed her laptop and started searching through her recent emails for Kimmy, the helpful TA's, study guide.

As she scrolled down her list of unopened emails she tried to ignore Caroline's name. It was hard since it dominated her inbox. _How many emails had the girl sent?_ She knew she would regret it, but she clicked on the vampire's name. Caroline was begging her to come home for the weekend. Apparently everyone would be in town. She wanted to throw some fancy reunion dinner.

A small part of Bonnie missed her friends, if she could even call them that anymore. She had transferred to George Mason to distance herself from a life that had caused her nothing but heartache and tragedy. It had been a while since she had seen anyone from Mystic Falls including her dad. Suddenly the witch was torn.

Maybe she was a bit lonelier than she originally thought. She could skip tomorrow's review session in class, come back Sunday morning and chain herself to a table in the library. That way she could spend the weekend reconnecting with old friends.

Or she could keep her eyes on the prize. Attend the much-needed review, maybe arrange a study session with some interested classmates, and cram for her exam. She had plenty of Valentine's ahead of her. Hell she could buy some Boone's Farm and a snickers bar for herself.

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Go home to Mystic Falls and connect with old friends (**Skip to chapter 3**)

**-Or-**

Stay at the dorm and prepare for her test (**Go on to chapter 2**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie woke up Saturday morning knowing she had made the right decision. Her sacrifice would pay off eventually. She could catch up with Caroline and the gang another time.

The review with Kimmy had been great. She understood the material better and was sure she was going to ace the test. Tomorrow she would meet a couple of classmates at the library and wrap up her studies. There was only so many times you could read about foreign exchange markets without wanting tear your hair out. Tonight though her and the chapter on international trade agreements was going to become more intimate. Bonnie tried ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her there were better things to be intimate with, especially on Valentine's Day.

Bonnie jumped when her cell phone buzzed. She forgot she had turned it back on. Bonnie had basically lived off the grid for the past three years. That phone was a way for her past life to catch up with her. She only turned it on occasionally when she was afraid she would need to make a call. Walking through campus at 11 o'clock at night qualified. Magically gifted or not, it never hurt to be prepared.

Last night, she needed highlighters from the 24-hour convenience store in Manning Hall. They were an important part of her process. She forgot them at Target the other day. She blamed the onslaught of stuffed animals and chocolate roses. She looked over to the gold rectangular shape as it danced across her desk again. She should ignore it. She had to get through this material. Plus, her dad, and Abby knew the number to her landline. But what if was important?

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Answer the Phone. It could be important. (**Skip to chapter 5**)

**-Or-**

Ignore it. It was probably just Caroline calling about her party. (**Skip to Chapter 4**)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie went about packing her bags. She decided she would surprise Caroline. She stuck her textbook in her duffel so she wouldn't feel so guilty. Maybe she would get time to study this weekend.

As Bonnie pulled out of her school parking lot, she felt good. All work and no play, made Bonnie a very dull girl. She could use some fun, a little excitement. Mystic Falls was exciting and dangerous if nothing else.

When Bonnie pulled into her driveway three hours later. She was surprised to see her dad's Audi parked outside their house. He was usually at City Hall at this time of day. Their front door was standing open.

As Bonnie entered her foyer she noticed there were bags by the door. Her Dad's jacket slung over the bannister. "Dad?" She called out. Rudy stuck his head out of the kitchen, the phone stuck to his ear. The mayor smiled incredulously at his daughter.

"Bunny? What are you doing here?" He said placing the phone back in its cradle on the wall. He rushed over to sweep his daughter in his arms.

"I thought I would come visit for the weekend." Bonnie said shrugging. Rudy sighed.

"I wish you would have called. I'm headed out this weekend. Your Uncle Thaddeus is getting married. You remember Thad, right." Rudy said eyeing Bonnie's crop top. Bonnie pursed her lips and zipped up her jacket.

"Uhh, your best friend from High School?" Bonnie tried. Rudy smiled.

"Roommate from college." He said going back into the kitchen. "I was just about to call a cab to take me to the airport. Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you come with me? I can trade in my first class ticket for two business class tickets. It'll be fun. You can play buffer to all the desperate single women at the wedding."

"Most guys like that dad. They like the idea of meeting someone new…dating." Bonnie gasped mocking her dad. "…Getting married. It is Valentine's Day weekend." Rudy rolled his eyes.

"I'm married-" Rudy started.

"To your job." Bonnie quipped. Rudy crossed his arms, examining his daughter.

"I was going to say to your mother." Rudy said walking over to his daughter kissing her on the crown of her head. After all these years her dad was still holding out hope for Abby. "Come on. Come spend some quality time with your old man."

Bonnie bit her lip. She missed her dad, he was one of the reasons she had come home to Mystic Falls, but truth be told she had mainly come to surprise her friends. She hadn't told Caroline she was coming. She could slip away with out the blonde knowing.

It was also guaranteed she could talk her dad into taking her shopping. He loved to throw guilt money at her for being absent for most of her teenage years. But, what about her friends? Did she really want to reopen that chapter in her life? On the other hand, did she really want to spend her weekend with old people reliving their glory days?

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Go kick it with her dad. She needed a new wardrobe and to avoid all things Mystic Falls. (**Skip to chapter 6**)

**-Or-**

Stay home. Her dad was going to have fun with his friends. She should do the same. (**Skip to Chapter 7**)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie walked over to the phone and switched it off without looking at it. She walked back over to her bed making herself comfortable. She was so happy her father agreed to pay extra for a private room. It was enough she had suite mates. The peace and quiet shown in her phenomenal grades all except for this B. Bonnie sighed cracking the spine on her textbook.

After an hour of digesting convoluted jargon, her eyes begin to blur. Black and white swirled together. Bonnie fought gallantly against the impending slumber. She only had a few pages left to get through. It was no use. Her eyes fluttered close as she fell into her dreams.

_The witch found herself in the Salvatore mansion. It was empty. Suddenly, the gigantic fireplace behind her crackled to life. She turned walking over to the hearth. What the hell was going on? Did someone drug her and bring her here. She turned again when she heard something stir behind her. Bonnie gasped._

_Mason Lockwood sat bound and gagged in an antique dinning chair. The witch had been here before. "Mason?" She whispered. "No, but your dead." Bonnie heart seized. She was having the dream again. She thought she had kicked the habit two years ago._

_When she first came back from 1994. She would dream constantly that she was back there or back on the other side alone. "This is a dream. I can control this." Bonnie said turning, closing her eyes. She pinched herself but felt no pain._

_She turned back to Mason determined. "But you're not usually here. Why are you here?" The man stabbed her with his piercing green orbs. He struggled against his bindings. Bonnie watched his muscles flex against the chains. His lips move around the cloth in his mouth. She realized shamefully she found him attractive. That's just wrong Bonnie. You tied him up and helped Damon torture him. Bonnie thought chastising herself. It had been so long ago she had forgot that she once had the hots for Tyler's Uncle. _

_She used to stare at him from afar trying to envision what he looked like without a shirt. Bonnie's eyes grew as she watched the man's shirt dissolve before her. There he was bare from the waist up tied down watching her intently. "Oh god." It couldn't be. Bonnie thought about the man's powerful legs, and yep, his pants dissolved also. He looked down at his boxer briefs then looked up at the witch angrily. _

"_This is that kind of dream then. On Valentine's day." Bonnie sighed. It was embarrassing and a sign of just how pathetic her life had become, but then again she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth._

_Her right brow arched as she appraised the werewolf. She had never had sex with a supernatural being. Caroline made Tyler seem like an insatiable beast. She wondered if it was a family trait looking at the elder Lockwood test the strength of his bindings. She realized this scene was the last time she had truly interacted with him. Somewhere deep inside she felt guilty about that. She should apologize to dream Mason. Yes, apologize Bonnie. Her subconscious whispered. Then you can make it up to him. "I'm sorry I had to torture you, but you were on team Katherine. So maybe I'm not so sorry." Bonnie said shrugging her shoulders._

_She walked over to the werewolf and removed his gag. "What are you planning on doing with me little witch?" He said again straining against his shackles._

"_I don't know. What do you want me to do to you?" Bonnie said circling the chair. Her hands moving across his arms, then shoulders, then down to his ridged stomach once she was in front of him again. The man's legs where cocked open wide. His ankles tied to each leg of the chair. Bonnie was thankful. Mason's position gave her a perfect view of his cock stiffening under her gaze. She watched it dance when her hands slid inside the waist of his black boxer briefs. _

_His eyes closed as the witch's hand closed around his shaft. She stroked, watching the pleasure on the man's face. She liked knowing she was making him feel like that. She liked being in control. She wanted more power over him. She lowered herself before him and pulled at the stretchy material of his underwear, his dick sprang forward. _

_Bonnie licked the length of him, smiling as a small grunt escaped Mason's mouth. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock teasing him, and then she swallowed him whole. The man growled. Bonnie liked the intensity of the sound, so she sucked him harder trying to elicit the same reaction. She lathered and slurped until she was dripping wet herself. The power and his reaction were turning her on. She knew when he started trying to pump in her mouth he was growing near. She lifted away from him. She peeled her pajama bottoms and panties off and straddled the wolf slowly sinking down on him._

_Her pussy welcomed his hard cock. For a moment she sat still enjoying the feel of his stiff dick inside of her then when he was practically begging she began bouncing on his lap. Mason's head was thrown back, his mouth open. His muscled arms kept fighting against the metal that held him in place. She could tell the wolf wanted to break free, and fuck into her. Bonnie wanted it too. She wanted him to mark her, and to make her pussy his._

_She heard the chains crack. Strong arms encircled her. The unleashed beast held her as he stood and brought his hands to her hips. He pumped up into her. His rough fingers biting into her sides as he helped her slide up and down his cock. His massive legs were planted firmly on the ground while Bonnie's were wrapped around his waist. Bonnie felt the excitement building. Mason pumped and pumped until the witch was exploding. She went limp in the werewolf's arms._

_The wolf carried her over to the couch. Bonnie moaned when his dick slipped from her. He flipped her around, her knees landing on the cushions. He pulled her ass in the air liked he liked it then slid back into her. His hands were full of small but pert breast. He took her hard, pounding into her from the back. Bonnie squeaked with every thrust, her own desire rising again. The wolf moved at an even faster pace, Bonnie screamed through her second orgasm. Mason growled behind her then collapsed on top of her._

Bonnie woke up, her pajama bottoms soaked through. She had never had an orgasm in her sleep before. She had woken up wet, but this was ridiculous. She looked around her dorm roomed dazed. She felt wonderful, and lazy and her vagina was still twitching as if the werewolf had really made her come twice. She looked at her textbook across the room. That was some dream.

She got out of bed in search of new sheets, and then she would get back to the task at hand. _Mason Lockwood? Where did that even come from?_ Bonnie thought walking over to her closet. It was no matter. Her test wasn't going to pass itself.

Mason smiled from another plane. He wondered how many more times the witch's subconscious would call him into her bed before she figured it hoped it just wasn't because she was lonely and it was a stupid holiday. He actually hoped the witch had unknowingly opened some kind of magical portal to the spirit world she couldn't close. It was boring in the afterlife. Hell, he would have fucked the witch into her mattress in his real life. Ah well, at least he had one more Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Masonnie, Huh? Hope you enjoyed it! Why don't you go back and see what else you can get Bonnie into. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie walked over to her desk apprehensively. She looked down at the screen and was surprised to see Jeremy's name flashing across it. _Jeremy Gilbert_. This boy held a special power over her. Could you ever forget your first love? Jeremy was her first everything, her best friend.

She hadn't spoken to him much since he started school in New York. Jeremy wanted to write and illustrate comic books. He sent her copies of his original work, _Phantom_ _Slayer, _every so often_. _It's no surprise it's about a man who can't die slaying vampires. He even had a magic ring and a tattoo that grew every time he killed. She tried not to read too much into Slayer's tragic love interest/nemesis, Bea, the Enchantress of Death.

She read each one, and saved them. She told herself one day they would be collectibles. The truth was she just wanted to be inside Jeremy's head every now and again. Reading them was like talking to an old friend. A friend she sometimes missed more than she cared to acknowledge.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered with joy. She realized she was really glad he had called.

"Hey, Bon. What's up?" Jeremy said equally excited.

"Nothing. Studying. What's up with you stranger?" Bonnie said smiling into the phone sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Stranger?" Jeremy laughed. "You're the one who moved 100 miles away to be rid of all of us."

"Says the guy who lives in Brooklyn, New York." Bonnie said glancing down at the pictures on her desk. There was a snapshot of everyone at graduation. A picture of her and Matt at prom, and a printout of a pic Jeremy emailed of him in front of the Statue of Liberty. She picked up the frame studying his face.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. So… I'm in town." Jeremy said casually. Bonnie pursed her lips. Caroline put him up to this.

"Are you now? How is the weather in Mystic Falls? How is everyone?" Bonnie said placing the frame back down in its place, and glancing over to the textbooks left abandoned on her bed.

"No I mean. I'm in your town. I'm in Fairfax." Jeremy said like it was perfectly normal.

"What!?" Bonnie said looking down at her attire, and at the state of her room.

"I was home for the weekend. Caroline said she was trying to get everyone together, but then said you didn't answer her emails. I realized the only person I really cared to see was you. So I drove up. Past experience told me if I called or emailed, I might not get an answer. But, if I just show up at your dorm…"

"You are not outside my dorm right now." Bonnie challenged.

"No, I'm not." Jeremy teased. Bonnie sighed in relief, but recognized there was just a touch of disappointment. "I'm outside your door." Bonnie stared at her door covered in posters and protest stickers. She jumped when she heard a knock.

She walked over to the door swinging it open. Jeremy stood there with an easy grin on his face. "Hey" he said amused. He chuckled looking at her appearance. Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she made a show of hanging up on him. She punched him in his very broad shoulder. The boy had been working out. Well, he looked more like a man now. The man had been working out.

"What are you doing here?" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Visiting an old friend." He said into her shoulder. Bonnie closed her eyes savoring the feel of being wrapped in his arms once more. She cleared her throat trying to get her nerves together.

"Well, yeah, come in. Tell me about the Big Apple." Jeremy followed her into her dorm. He looked around the room, taking in the witch's space.

"Cool room," he said immediately noticing his picture on the desk. He walked around eager to learn what Bonnie had been up to over the years. "I'll tell you everything over dinner. I'm starving. Throw on some clothes. Let's get something to eat." Jeremy said turning back to Bonnie. Bonnie bit her lip. She looked at the textbooks on her bed, then at her high school sweetheart.

"Okay, give me a minute." She said walking over to her closet. She pulled down some jeans and a sweater then marched to the bathroom door. "If you're going to snoop. Put everything back where you found it." Bonnie said knowing her ex liked to explore.

"There's the Bon, I know and Love." Jeremy said throwing her a sexy grin. Damn, Bonnie thought. The city life agreed with him.

-o0o-

Bonnie and Jeremy laughed over pizza and their high school memories. Of Course they skirted everything that would dampen the impromptu reunion. Bonnie tried to keep it light, even though Gino's had the whole romantic ambience going on since it was Valentine's Day. It was really quite charming with the muted lights and checkered tablecloths. Bonnie shooed the strolling minstrel away on more than one occasion. Her companion proved to be charming as well.

She couldn't go there with Jeremy. He lived in New York. He was tied to a past she was desperately trying to escape from. He was a habit that she needed to kick. She had sacrificed everything for him once. She couldn't be pulled back into his vortex.

"So, thanks for coming to see me. I needed a study break." Bonnie said turning to face the man as they neared the entrance to her dorm. They were holding hands. Jeremy had eased his palm into hers as they walked back from the restaurant. She clasped his other one as she looked in his eyes. "I promise I'll call more. I want to here more about your internship, and all the cute nerdy fan girls your dating." Jeremy laughed, then sobered, searching her eyes. He knew the truth.

"No, you don't, and No, you won't. I figured out why you moved out here. I was a little hurt, but I understand." Jeremy said solemnly. Bonnie nodded averting his gaze.

"I'm glad you understand. I just can't anymore. I've given…" Bonnie started.

"I know. I know Bon." Jeremy said staring into green.

"If you know then why?" Bonnie questioned. As much as she enjoyed the night, she knew it would take her a while to ease back into her life. It would take a while to accept that she as alone.

"Why am I here?" Jeremy finished her statement. "I don't know. I just needed to see you. I wanted to see you, and I wanted to…" Jeremy looked away.

"Wanted to what?" Bonnie asked trying to capture his gaze again. She was an addict desperate for his attention, anxious for her next hit.

"I wanted to do this." Jeremy said smashing his mouth against hers. Bonnie had no time to recover. Jeremy's tongue parted her lips. He licked the inside of her mouth slowly and sensuously. Bonnie whimpered as the dam she had built tumbled. Desire flooded her.

-o0o-

The bed squeaked as Jeremy rocked into her. His mouth attached to her jaw. His large hands entwined with hers above their heads. Bonnie's eyes were clouded with tears as the love of her life slowly took her over and over. She was his, and he knew it. She belonged to him. And Phantom Slayer was proof that he belonged to her. Time, distance, even death couldn't change that.

Bonnie reveled in the roll of his hips. She lived for the taste of the salt on his skin, the feel of his hot mouth suckling her breast. Her body sang with joy as they joined with each other. When he emptied himself inside her, he didn't move. This is where he belonged, inside of her. They both knew they were home. Bonnie eyes closed as he peppered soft kisses across his face. She was tired, satiated and blissfully lazy.

"Hey." Jeremy said groggily.

"Hey." Bonnie whispered not opening her eyes.

"I love you." Jeremy whispered back snuggling into her neck.

"Iloveyoutoo." Bonnie mumbled smiling. Jeremy smiled as her head rolled to the side into her pillow. He kissed her on her lips then whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**_You led the witch right to Beremy. I hope it was to your liking. If not you can go back and help Bonnie find another Valentine._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie stood at the counter with her dad waiting for their tickets. She realized she didn't even know where they were going. She remembered one of her dad's friends living in Detroit or was it Oakland.

"Dad, where does Uncle Thaddeus live again?" Bonnie said checking out the cute security guard at the gate across from them.

"He's living out in Oakland." Rudy said handing over documents to the ticket agent. "But the wedding is in New Orleans. That's where his fiancé is from. He met Delphine at a Conference. She's creole. His sister Maddie, swears she's into that hoodoo stuff." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Every person from Louisiana isn't creole, Dad, and their certainly not all practitioners of Voudun. Stop being prejudice." Bonnie said slightly worried about the fact that she was about to land in the home of the originals. They probably had forgot she existed. It should be fine. Rudy pursed his lips.

"Remember who your talking to, little girl. I pay for your liberal Black Panther feminist education. And everything you own." Rudy said eyeing his daughter. Bonnie let the subject drop. She wasn't going to win this argument. Parents claimed they wanted you to be educated but shut you down when you tried to educate them. She decided her time was better spent wondering about her first trip to New Orleans.

-o0o-

Her dad had booked a suite at a hotel in the French quarter. It was almost Mardi Gras and the tourists were out in full force when they arrived Thursday night. It was now Friday evening, and Bonnie had spent the day shopping, eating, and being told by strangers they had known her since she was knee-high. The statement was followed with "Lord, these children grow up so fast," Or "Just look at you. You're so pretty. Rudy what are you going to do with her?"

Suffice to say, Bonnie was happy her father had went off to the groom's bachelor party. Bonnie stared out the window as she watched people walk up and down Bourbon Street. The setting sun was calling the partygoers out onto the boulevards. Bonnie could hear the faint sounds of a band, probably from one of the many clubs nestled on the first floors of the ancient buildings. The festivity of it all fascinated the witch.

Uncle Thaddeus and Auntie Delphine's wedding was at sunrise tomorrow. Which meant she would need to get up early. She should probably study, and then hit the sack, but this was Bonnie's only opportunity to explore the city unimpeded. She knew it was dangerous, but the night called to her. What was the point of being a kickass witch if she couldn't protect herself?

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Explore New Orleans. When would she get the chance again? (**Skip to chapter 8**)

**-Or-**

Go to bed. The streets were probably filled with psychos. She knew a whole family of them who resided in New Orleans. (**Skip to Chapter 9**)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie drove her dad to the airport and then decided to drop by The Grill on the way home. She was starving and it had been too long since she had Matt's famous fried chicken sandwich. She wasn't surprise at all to see Caroline at the bar, talking with Matt.

"Hey guys." She said shyly. Both turned to the witch with different reactions. An easy grin crept over Matt's face while Caroline face shown with hurt. Matt walked from behind the bar and pulled Bonnie into a hug.

"Sup, Bon. How long have you been in town?" Bonnie smiled up at Matt.

"I just got in this morning. I was told my presence was needed at some kind of reunion dinner." Bonnie said kissing up to her offended friend.

"Well you wasted a trip. Everybody is doing his or her own thing. You would have known that if you called me back for once." Caroline pouted.

"I'm not going to lie and say I meant to call all these months, because we both know I didn't. But I will say that I missed my friend and came home just to see her. I even turned down a trip with my dad to hang with my Care Bear." Bonnie responded honestly.

"Hey. And what am I? Chop liver?" Matt said going back behind the bar.

"I missed you too, QB." Bonnie winked at her friend.

"Don't think that lame speech is going to make up for basically two years of radio silence but…uggh" Caroline rushed over to Bonnie pulling her into an embrace. "You don't know how much I've missed you." After the old friends got all the hugs out. Caroline added.

"Just because everyone else is busy doesn't mean we three can't do something fun. We can be each other's dates for Valentine's Day. Just like prom."

Matt grimaced. "You do remember prom right?" Matt said eyeing Bonnie. They shared a knowing look. Caroline plowed on, ignoring them.

"Tennison said the Delts are throwing a massive lingerie party. We should all go." Caroline said looking between her two friends. Tennison was Caroline's new BFF. Caroline and the redheaded debutant were practically inseparable these days.

"I would Care, but Cerise called in for Saturday. I'm going to have to cover her shift." Matt informed.

"You're the manager now, Matt. Make someone else do it." Caroline shot back at him.

"Everybody's got plans. I don't want to ruin anybody's holiday. I'm single, might as well make money." Matt said wiping the counter. He walked off when someone at the end of the bar needed a refill.

"Okay Matt's out. How about me and you?" Caroline turned to Bonnie. Bonnie's face broke.

"Caroline, you know I'm not into the Greek scene at Whitmore. Am I going to be the only Black person there?" Bonnie asked groaning.

"I think Trevor Kingston is half Jamaican, and Pradeep is Indian." Caroline offered.

"I think I'm going to pass on Whitmore, Care. Why don't you go hang out with Tennison Saturday? We can hang out tomorrow night or I'll meet you for brunch Sunday morning." Caroline pursed her lips.

"You're turning into a hermit, Bon. What was the point of driving three hours to Mystic Falls, if you were just going to hide away in your room for Valentine's Day." Caroline winced when she saw the annoyance in Bonnie's eyes.

"Forgive me for not being a social butterfly. Let me know if you want to hangout before I head back. I have to go." Bonnie mumbled heading for the door. She ignored Caroline's apologies.

-o0o-

Bonnie was fuming. She was not a hermit. She just liked to stay in. People let you down. People were hard to trust. She learned a long time ago she had to depend on herself to get things done. She learned sometimes she had to go it alone. Why did she come back to this town? She should head back to Fairfax. Mystic Falls had nothing for her here.

_Calm down Bonnie, Caroline had a point. You are sectioning yourself off from the people you once loved_. _You're sectioning yourself off from the world._ Bonne thought. _I'm busy with school right now_. _Everyone is wrapped up in his or her own lives. It's time to move on. People grow apart. Just accept it and cut the chord._ The witch reasoned with herself. _Don't they at least deserve goodbyes? You can stay to say goodbye to the friends who have meant so much once upon a time. It's time to get some closure._

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Go back to campus. People grow a part and move on. It's life. (**Skip to chapter 12**)

**-Or-**

Stay in Mystic Falls. Maybe Caroline has a point. She shouldn't give up on her friends. (**Skip to chapter 13**)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie had danced in the streets. Joined a Bachelorette party. _Apparently, a lot of people got married on Valentine's Day. _She haddrunk two hurricanes and two hand grenades, and earned her fare share of beads, all before nine o'clock. The witch sat on a stool of a pizza parlor giggling with her new group of friends. The bride, Kersey was yawning as her crown teetered on her head. The pizza and soft drinks had sobered the group and now it looked like they were going to head back to the hotel.

Bonnie knew she should join them. She had seen, done and conquered but the night was still young. What else could she get into? The real question was what had gotten into her? Maybe she wasn't as satisfied with her no nonsense stance on college after all. Maybe she couldn't deny anymore why she had taken that stance, sheltered herself away. She didn't have time for psychoanalysis. This was an opportunity to get the partying out of her system, and refocus when she returned to campus. She was in New Orleans for god's sake. Shouldn't she live life to the fullest? Or was she playing with fire?

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Keep Partying. (**Skip to chapter 10**)

**-Or-**

Head back to the hotel. She had her fun. (**Skip to Chapter 11**)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie was proud of herself. She had actually gotten through half her study guide before she went to bed last night. She woke up in a good mood that only got better when she attended the most romantic wedding ever. Which is a feat considering it was literally held at the crack of dawn.

Thaddeus and Delphine's wedding was on a beautifully decorated yacht at sunrise. They exchanged vows on a glorious morning out at sea. Everyone could tell the couple was in love. Their bond quickly quieted the rumors that the bride had hexed Thad into marriage. Delphine did put the man under a spell, but it had nothing to do with hexes and everything to do with feminine wiles. Bonnie smiled watching her dad succumb to some wiles of his own. Delphine's cousin Ophelia was a beautiful woman, and was currently feeding her father strawberries from the wedding brunch buffet.

While her father was preoccupied, Bonnie decided to check out a few of the nearby sites. Even though the boat had just docked the reception didn't look like it was about to end. No one would miss her. She walked up the boardwalk at the yacht club looking at the various vessels there.

She did a double take when she spotted the only man she ever met that embodied the word debonair. He was dressed in crisp white, sitting at a table on the deck of an impressive vessel. Bonnie thought Thad's boat was nice. It didn't come close to the decadence and style surrounding the original.

The aviators that sat on the end of Elijah's nose made him look hip, almost trendy. Two words she would never think of when describing the elegant being before her. It was a good look.

His legs were crossed as he read the paper. Although there was a breeze, his manicured locks sat unmoving. _The man could probably control his hair follicles_, Bonnie thought. _He probably forbade them from stirring._

"Ms. Bennett, I heard you were in New Orleans. How lovely to see you." Elijah said his eyes still trained on the Friday edition of The Times-Picayune.

"Uh. Yeah…Thanks?" Bonnie said surprised he had even seen her, acknowledged her. Elijah always seemed oblivious to her presence. Especially when a certain brunette was involved.

"Would you like some tea? Chantal just made a fresh batch of beignets." He said putting down the paper, finally looking down at the witch. Bonnie had forgotten how handsome he was. Elijah was hot, you forgot that when his psychotic brothers was in the room sucking up all the attention.

"Uhh, No. Thank you." Elijah's manner demanded that you try to be polite. "I've just eaten. I was just about to go sight seeing. Thanks for the offer." Bonnie said as she began to move past his boat.

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but where are you off to?" Elijah asked casually.

"The Botanical Gardens at the City Park." Bonnie said looking down at her phone. She had pulled up a few sites near the yacht club.

"Oh no. Most of the plants at the park aren't in bloom at this time of year. In a month it will be spectacular. You should go see the gardens at the Lassalle Estate instead. Their plant specimens are more varied. Their grounds are lively throughout the year. In fact, I've been meaning to visit just this month for that reason. Will you allow me to accompany you?" Bonnie was surprised then suspicious. She narrowed her eyes taking in the original. Niceties aside Elijah was still a brutal murderer.

"I mean you no harm, Ms. Bennett. It's a lovely day. I only wish to look at beautiful flowers with an equally beautiful woman." Bonnie mouth dropped open. _Did Elijah just hit on her? No, Elijah didn't hit on her_. She quickly recovered rest assured in the fact that Elijah was hung up on brunettes his brother was into.

He could probably give her the history of the estate. _Yeah, she was a geek._ There were worst ways to spend her Saturday than walking around a historical landmark with a charming and handsome man.

"Um, okay. I mean, yes. I would like that." Bonnie said staring up at the boat.

"Good. Let me get my coat."

-o0o-

Elijah enthralled Bonnie. She didn't know if it was his completely engrossing stories, the manner in which he carried himself, the weather, or just his smoking good looks. The man had her in a trance. She wondered, while he recounted a juicy tidbit about the lady of the estate and the artist who had painted the picture they were currently staring at, if her attraction was born of deprivation. What if she was just thirsty for a little male attention?

Bonnie didn't really know. She just knew that as the morning turned into the afternoon she was in trouble. She was also hungry. It was a hell of a good time to break away. When Elijah finally led her back out into the gardens. Bonnie attempted to make her escape.

"This has been lovely, Elijah. Really. But, I'm afraid my father may be looking for me. And to be honest, I've grown a bit hungry." Bonnie said smiling.

"Of Course, Ms. Bennett. That's why I took the liberty of making arrangements for supper. I hope you don't mind my forwardness." Elijah said leading her over to a small private corner in the gardens. Flowers in bloom surrounded the tiny clearing. In the center lay a checkered picnic blanket. Bonnie took in the wine, food, and pillows. "I could have my man notify your father at sea. I was told Mr. Holden's yacht left port again." _When the hell was he told that?_ Bonnie thought. She looked down at the spread contemplating.

The picnic was darling and romantic. _She was not going to swoon._ Elijah Mikealson was not a good idea. Besides Elijah probably did stuff like this all the time. Bonnie bit her lip, as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"As you can see, I'm famished. Please open the wine." Bonnie said slightly embarrassed.

"My pleasure." Elijah said helping her to the ground. "Do you like poetry, Ms. Bennett? I have a book or two I could read while we feasted." Bonnie sighed. _She was dreaming. She had to be. When did her life become a romance novel? _

"Sure, why not?" Bonnie said amused. Her day couldn't get any stranger. _What did it say about her that she couldn't enjoy the attentions of an attractive man? This is another conversation for another time when a gorgeous man isn't reading Neruda, Akhmatova, and Shakespeare to you, Bonnie._

Bonnie listened to Elijah as she filled herself with the delicious food he had prepared. Elijah clearly loved poetry. He read the words with such reverie. The verses rolled from his tongue as if he tasted them, as if they were sweet and delectable treats. Her heart swelled listening to intelligent people explain and express love and life even when it was bitter and racked with angst.

Bonnie watched the original. He was clearly in his environment. His confidence was sexy. He was leaning against a tree, a pillow at his head. His legs crossed at his ankles as the book sat in his lap. Elijah was comfortable. He was the most relaxed and comfortable she had ever seen him. It made her comfortable, seeing him like this. It made her drop her guard. Bonnie pursed her lips in realization. She could be thick when she wanted to.

Elijah finished another poem, then looked over to her with a knowing smile. "More wine, Ms. Bennett?"

"No, thank you. I think I have had enough. Elijah may I ask you a question?" Elijah removed the book from his lap turning towards her.

"Why of course." He said amusement dancing in his eyes. _The bastard knew what was coming._

"What exactly is going on, here? I mean, you have to admit, the day has been pretty romantic."

"You would find me hard pressed to disagree." Elijah responded with a smirk. Bonnie stared at him.

"Ms. Bennett, you are a stunning woman. I like to think of myself as someone who appreciates true beauty. Have I been attempting to court you? Of course. Only a fool would pass at the opportunity. If you will allow it, I can show you how appreciative I can be." Elijah finished, his words laced with innuendo. Bonnie smiled. She was tired of being polite.

"Just so were clear, were talking about showing me with your penis right?" Bonnie said hoping to speed things along. Elijah chuckled then flashed over to the witch.

"Actually, I was going to show you with my lips first." Elijah said leaning in to capture her mouth.

"My hands as well." Elijah whispered into her ear. As his hands caressed her back.

"My tongue." He cooed, his tongue flicking the lobe of her ear then trailing down her neck to her cleavage.

"And yes, my cock." Elijah said pressing into her. Bonnie could have came off the fact Elijah had just said cock.

"But first Ms. Bennett, I must ferry you away from the public. The things I plan for you are quite indecent. I wouldn't be able to show my full appreciation if they weren't." Elijah said lifting her and carrying her into the estate.

-o0o-

This is what happens when you deny yourself fun and pleasure. You end up tied up to an antique four-poster bed with a blindfold buck-naked. Bonnie knew they were somewhere in the Lassalle Estate but it was so big she had no idea where. Elijah said he was taking her to a section of the house where visitors weren't allowed. He had left her like this, exposed, while he gathered the items he needed to "appreciate" her. Sure she could have easily slipped out of the ribbons binding her to the bed but she found herself anticipating the originals return.

Her heart jumped when she heard him re-enter the room. Her insides danced when she felt something soft flutter across her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach until it was tickling the lips of her vagina.

"You smell heavenly, my dear." Elijah said. Bonnie's stomach loop when she felt the bed dip.

"Prepare yourself, Ms. Bennett." Elijah warned before Bonnie felt something cold and wet slide down her clavicle. Her skin prickled wherever Elijah touched. Drops of water trickled down her chest.

Elijah watched in wonder as the ice melted against the witch's golden skin. He drank the excess water that had trailed to the top of her breast. Then used the cube to circle her nipples. The buds hardened immediately begging to be suckled. The original placed a cube in his mouth and lavished his attention on Bonnie's breast.

The combination of the ice cold and Elijah's tongue was too much. Bonnie bucked pulling against her restraints. "Now Now, Ms. Bennett. Be a good girl."

The original took another cube of ice moving it over her stomach. He drank the excess from her navel, but some droplets still managed to make their way to her heated cunt. The witch squirmed causing the original to chuckle. When he touched a cube to her clit. The witch cried out.

"Cold cold cold." She whispered. Elijah set to warming her up with his tongue. He played with her like that. Switching from cold to hot until the witch was coming and shuttering on the quilt beneath her.

"Interesting." Elijah said getting off the bed. He reached for another ice cube rubbing it across her lips. He sucked the water off her chin, and then he the let his thumb brush across her lips. Bonnie opened her mouth sucking on his digit.

"Very nice." He whispered. He got up standing over her and rubbed the head of his dick across her lips. They were still cold from the ice and felt heavenly. When she tried to take him in his mouth. Elijah pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Ms. Bennett. I got carried away. Let's try something else shall we." Elijah said moving away from her again. Her body was screaming in eagerness. Bonnie felt the softness ghost across her skin again. It was so light. It tickled. She gasped when the feeling was replaced with a quick burning sensation that dulled to warm deliciousness. The vampire toyed with her again. Light fluffy pleasure instantly replaced by quick burning pain. Bonnie was soaking wet. When she felt that feather near the lips of her vagina. She her hips wound in anticipation. She was frustrated when Eljiah delivered a quick kiss to her labia.

"How about another surprise." He said untying her. He flipped her over rebinding her restraints. Her face was in the pillow. Her ass and cunt in the air exposed. The bed dipped again and she could feel him behind her. He grabbed her ass pinching it, rubbing it. She squeaked when he gave it a hard smack.

Elijah like the ripples her ass made as his hand connected. He smacked her round rear a couple of more times until it became almost too painful for his rock hard dick. He needed release.

The witch's pussy was drenched and his cock throbbed as he thought of being inside her. He rubbed himself against her, because he really was a glutton for punishment, and then he slid into her slowly letting her get use to his size. He pulled back out. Then slid back into her. He moved slowly for a while grinding into her at a torturous pace.

He would only speed up when she would begin to whimper. The witch would try to throw it back at him to quicken their release but that only made Elijah slow down again teasing both of them. He did this several times until he knew the witch couldn't take the agony anymore. He fucked into her quickly into they were both bucking out orgasms.

When Elijah untied the witch and removed her blindfold he was once again fully dressed. This time in his trademark dark suit. He kissed her on his forehead and walked to the door. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Ms. Bennett. I hope you had a Happy Valentine's Day." And with those words, Elijah took his leave. Bonnie was too tired and fucked out to care. _It was a Happy Valentine's Day Indeed._

* * *

**_Did Bonlijah tickle your fancy? If not there are plenty more endings that will make you swoon._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie continued walking down the street alone. Some guy tried to grab her arm. His friends laughed when he "accidently" went flying into a green shutter on the side of the building. Bonnie sped up a little when she noticed a Santera watching her curiously, a knowing smile stretched across her wrinkled features. Bonnie threw her a quick grin then continued on her way. She was about to walk into another jazz club when something caught her eye. She paused, that old protective instinct flaring to life.

Bonnie couldn't ignore her gut. She walked past the club door, and peered into the alleyway on the side of the building. She walked into the thoroughfare and could hear muzzled screams. Bonnie sped toward the sound. She found herself speeding around a corner and staring at a woman her mouth covered by a pale hand. A vampire had the woman pinned to the building its head buried in the crook of her neck. Without thinking the Witch closed her fist and the figure flew backwards into the building. The woman being attacked was dropped on the ground.

The disheveled woman glared at Bonnie. "What the fuck are you doing?" The woman spat, tottering over to the creature lying in various bits of debris on the ground. "Are you okay, baby?" She said desperately trying to wake her assailant. Bonnie was confused. She was being used as a meal. Bonnie could clearly see blood dripping down her neck.

"Not everyone hates vampires like you do, darling." A familiar voice said from behind her. Bonnie groaned as she turned and faced the original. She glowered at Kol's smirking expression.

"I'm going to kill you bitch." The vampire said getting to its feet. Bonnie turned, staring at the creature. It was a woman. Bonnie noticed both women were scantily dressed. It was clear now she had interrupted some kinky dark alley vampire sex. She bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Uhh, sorry." She said backing away.

"I'll show you sorry, whore." The vamp sped over to her. Bonnie moved back to get a spell off, but Kol had grasped the vamp around her neck.

"She's with me." He growled at the vampire. "Matter of fact. Spread the word. Bonnie Bennett is under Kol Mikealson's protection." Kol released her. The woman still glowered at Bonnie.

"Understood," she said grabbing her lover's hand and slinking out of the alley.

"Under your protection? Kol." Bonnie began.

"You don't write. You don't call. You just destroy the other side and forget about our torrid love affair." Kol said walking around the witch. The air outside was suddenly very warm.

"I heard Klaus got a witch to get you out in time. I'm glad I could help him when he called." Bonnie said easing back toward the street. Towards people who weren't crazy, and towards people she hadn't let fuck her every which way on the other side despite their mental state.

"It's the least you could do after you left me stranded there, twice." Kol said pinning her against a building. He inhaled her scent. Bonnie ducked under his arms and walked towards the street.

"I thought you were over that." Bonnie said walking ahead of him. Kol swaggered after.

"I was. I am. Don't be cross with me, darling. You're in my city. Let's have some fun." Kol said pulling her onto Bourbon Street.

-o0o-

Bonnie shook her head as Kol compelled the vendor to hand over two cones of chocolate ice cream. "Your favorite. If I remember correctly." Bonnie took the cone and huffed. "Remember the time I ate it off your stomach after we…"

"Kol! What happened to what happens in limbo stays in limbo." Bonnie whispered, hoping no one heard him. She was pretty sure the hobo did because he was giving her a leer she didn't like.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You with all your rules. Kol don't burn down the boardinghouse. Kol you can't kill Jeremy in his sleep. Kol tell me when you're about to come. Silly, Bunny."

"I told you not to call me that. My parents call me that." Kol shrugged finishing off his cone. He grabbed her hand as a group of drunken frat boys walked by and bumped into the witch.

"Excuse you." Bonnie said turning back to group.

"What did you say, hoe?" A particularly tall guy replied. His friends laughed. Bonnie recognized the guys from earlier.

"She said excuse you." Kol said stepping in front of Bonnie. His eyes narrowing into hardened slits. His mouth twisted into a sneer.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it faggot? I bet this black cunt has got you pussy whipped." More laughter erupted from the drunken crowd. Bonnie grabbed Kol's hand.

"Kol. Let's just go. You said you wanted to show me the batting cages." Bonnie pleaded. The guy was an asswhole but nobody deserved the fate Kol would have in store for him.

"Just a minute darling. I'm talking to my friend over her." Kol said pulling away from her. Bonnie watched in silence as vampires appeared from the shadows. Kol had obviously proceeded with his plan to rebuild his family, his legacy as he had called it while he was ranting in the past.

"Just a minute darling." The obtuse man mimicked. He had no idea that death was near. The attack happened so fast Bonnie didn't no what was happening until Kol was wiping blood from his mouth, and bodies were being carried into the alley they had just left. You could barely hear the men's screams over the traffic in the streets. Sloshed humans continued wading up the boulevards as if five men weren't just brutally murdered. Look what I got, Kol said holding up a small black rectangular object.

"My late night snack has excellent taste in automobiles." Bonnie just stared at the original. She shouldn't be shocked. She knew he was a lunatic before, during, and after she slept with him.

"Are you really going to act like that just didn't happen?" Bonnie said curling her arms around herself.

"What, the part where I protected your honor, or the part where I ridded the world of one less git." Kol said grabbing her hand.

"Who's going to rid the world of you?" Bonnie lobbied at the original. Kol turned staring into her eyes.

"My bet is on you, darling or one of your ancestors. You are after all our creators. But, not tonight. Tonight we celebrate." Kol clicked the key and watched as a sports car down the street sprung to life.

"Come on, Bunny. Let's go for a ride." Kol smiled at her. She tried to fight it but his joy was infectious. She smiled back at him.

The original was bad, and dangerous, and everything Bonnie wasn't. She knew she was courting disaster being with him, but she didn't care. She couldn't care not in this moment. She just wanted to hold on to the excitement. It was alluring, and sexy, and totally addictive.

Kol pulled into the street like a bat out of hell. He swerved around a few tourists who were stupid enough to get in his way. He stopped at the light turning on the stereo. Bonnie thought he was going cream his pants when Eminem's voice burst into the car. Kol loved Slim Shady. She had cursed the day she let him listen to Lose Yourself in her bedroom on the other side. She groaned, embarrassed as he rapped to the lyrics. She knew her face was red when a couple of guys blasting death metal pulled up beside him. They had a muscle car, and Bonnie knew all too well were this was headed.

She clung to the side of the car, as Kol sped off at the green light. She was certain they were going over the rail as both cars turned for the highway at breakneck speeds-break every bone in your body speeds was more like it. Bonnie prayed to God for forgiveness as the world sped by outside of her window.

She just had to be a horny little freak in limbo. She just needed the D. Now, look where her afterlife choices had gotten her. Beside a psychopath, laughing maniacally as he left his competitors in the dust. She sat back and tried not to think about dying in a fiery crash as Slim Shady rapped his misogynistic bullshit.

Bonnie could finally breath again when Kol stopped trying to mimic Vin Diesel in the fast and furious. He was slowing down and turning into a park, the batting cages. Kol loved baseball. He had some strange obsession with bats. He had told her once, post-coitus, besides his fangs and magic, bats were his weapons of choice. She ignored it then and let him eat her out.

Kol reached for her hand as he helped her out of the car. At the front of the park was a hut that housed equipment, and had bathrooms. Kol unlocked the door to the equipment room and took out two bats and a helmet. He placed the hat on Bonnie's head and stole a quick kiss.

"Who did you compel to get a key?" Bonnie teased. Walking after the original.

"No one, love. This is my place. We have miniature golf just over that hill. I'm kind of a multi-millionaire, now. You should get off your high horse, and consider being my girlfriend in this life." Kol said unlocking a gate to one of the cages. Bonnie examined her sandals.

"Fine by me love. I have my pick of beautiful woman. I had two women who could be your twins just like week. Actually, they were twins. They had bigger tits, though." Kol said leering at her chest. Bonnie shook her head and huffed.

"What's your point, Kol?" Bonnie said sitting on the bench inside the fenced in area. The original went over to the machine and switched it on.

"My point is, Bonnie. Who's keeping your bed warm at night?" Kol said taking aim and sending a ball careening into the fence.

"I thought we were supposed to be having fun. I'm not having fun watching you play with your big stick and balls." Bonnie smirked.

"Well come here, love. I'll let you play with my big stick and balls, too." Kol smiled at her. He walked over to her pulling her off the bench.

"Stand here." Kol commanded as a ball zoomed past them.

"I don't want to get hit." Bonnie said flinching away as another ball flew past.

"You're not going to get hit. I got you." Kol positioned Bonnie with the bat, his arms around her setting up her swing. When another ball came close Bonnie and Kol both swung. There arms hands connected on the bat. Bonnie watched in glee as the ball went sailing back towards the machine.

"Okay, I want to do it by myself." Kol buried his face in her neck.

"I don't know. I think you need a bit more practice. I kind of like it like this." Bonnie pushed her butt back into his pelvis to get him to back away. The action had the opposite effect.

"That's not helping, darling. You know how much I love that arse." Kol said slapping her bottom.

"Kol stop. I want to play baseball." Kol groaned stepping back. He watched the witch swing and miss, laughing his ass off. He had to stop when she started knocking the dust off the balls.

"Okay. Let's play a little game shall we. Strip baseball." Kol said rubbing his hands together.

"Um, that's not a fair game. Don't you think the game is stacked in your favor?" Bonnie said turning to the original. Kol shrugged.

"I believe that's the point, darling. To get you naked and playing with my bat." Bonnie groaned.

"I suppose you want to get to home base." Bonnie said. Kol chuckled.

"You said it. Not me." Kol said. Bonnie thought about it, a mischievous glint shown in her eyes.

"No, I don't want to play that game. It's unfair." Bonnie proclaimed.

"So what game do you want to play?" Kol said knowing either way his dick was getting wet tonight.

"You promise you won't use vamp powers?" Bonnie questioned.

"I promise." Kol said making a crucifix. The witch half expected him to burst into flames.

"Well in that case. Catch me if you can." Bonnie sprinted, dropping the bat with a clamor.

Bonnie shot out of the cage running up the hill towards the golf park. She ran passed a mini windmill, and then a mini pyramid. She passed a number of miniature version of famous landmarks. She kept running looking back to see if the original was behind her. She stopped in front of the miniature version of Buckingham Palace. Kol was nowhere to be seen. Had she ran that fast? She was on the track team her freshman and sophomore year in high school. The witch yelped when the original tackled her from behind. They both landed on a grassy knoll.

"You cheated." Bonnie said out of breath trying to escape his grasp.

"You said no vamp powers. You said nothing about using the short cut from the batting cages to the 18th whole." Kol said tightening his hold, coping a few feels as he went.

"I didn't know about the short cut, Kol." Bonnie said elbowing the original. Kol grabbed her arm pinning it above her head.

"Maybe you should have done your research before making up the rules. I certainly would have done mine." Kol said settling himself on top of her. He leaned down capturing her lips.

"Kol, were in the middle of a mini-golf park." Bonnie said in between his kisses.

"So, you let me fuck you in the middle of your high school cafeteria, the mall food court, and on the city hall steps." Kol said.

"It was just us on the other side." Bonnie sighed as Kol's tongue trailed down her neck.

"It just us here now. The park closed hours ago." Kol said pulling up her top placing kisses on her stomach.

"Aren't there security cameras?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"Everywhere." Kol lifting up her skirt, and yanking down her underwear. "But you like that Bonnie, don't you." Kol said blowing on her wet heat. "You like the idea of people watching me fuck you."

The witch gasped as Kol's tongue flicked over her clit. His long tongue licked her slit lapping at the juices that were starting to flow from her. He bit playfully and slurped causing the woman to quiver. Bonnie's hand grappled at his hair, guiding Kol deeper inside her folds. The original took this as a sign to plunge his tongue inside of her. He loved her taste. Bonnie's legs locked around the original head, her bottom leaving the ground as she rode his face. Bonnie came hard crying his name. Kol quickly stripped the rest of his and her clothes off.

Kol rubbed himself against the witch, and then slowly entered her. "Oh Darling. I missed this tight wet pussy. Did you miss my cock?" Kol said pushing into her. Bonnie nodded quickly. Kol pulled out and slammed into her again. "You love to take my cock don't you Bonnie. You wanted my cock everywhere. In your ass. In your mouth. Remember, when I let you suck me dry on a picnic table in founder's park." The original boasted, pumping into her.

"Say it darling. Tell me you want my cock." He said moving at a punishing pace.

"I want your cock." Bonnie moaned as he filled her. Kol grabbed her hips roughly just the way she liked. The little witch could be kinky when she wanted. He was surprised at first when she asked him to fuck her on top of the bar in the grill. After that they kept inventing more ridiculous and disrespectful places to have sex. His favorite was in Klaus's bed at his abandoned mansion. The thought made his dick harder.

"I've got you on tape witch, being very naughty. Show the world how much you love my cock." Kol teased. Bonnie matched Kol's stroke grinding into the original. Bonnie was about to lose herself at the thought of people seeing her fuck Kol, to see them rutting like animals. Kol's pounding was brushing her swollen clit. She couldn't hold on at this pace… she couldn't… she drowned in a sea joy, her orgasm spurring Kol on. Kol fucked into her until pleasure over took him. He slipped out of her watching his seed spill across her stomach. He opened her legs wide. Her pussy was glistening he used his fingers to pry her open.

"They can see your cunt, Bonnie. They can see it twitching for me. They're watching you come for me." He chuckled when the witch came all over again.

-o0o-

Bonnie was packing her bags. By some miracle she got back to the hotel suite before her dad. When she went to the wedding all the groomsmen looked tired as hell. She wondered what they had got up to the night before. If it was anything like her night, they had had a blast. Bonnie smiled as she tried to put Kol out of her mind. It was time to return to reality. There was a knock at the door. Bonnie peeked out of the peep whole tentatively.

"Yes?" She said through the door.

"Package for Ms. Bennett." Bonnie opened the door for the bellman. Taking the large envelope in his hands.

"Thank you." She said closing the door ripping into the package. A cd fell into her hands with a note scrawled across the top.

_Just a little something for you to remember me by. You and I in my directorial debut. No worries, I deleted the video after I made this for you. Maybe we can watch it again together one day. If not, we'll always have the 18__th__ whole. Have a safe flight back home, Bunny. Also, Happy Valentine's Day._

* * *

**_A little Kennett never hurt anybody. I hope it was to your liking, if not you could always go back and find a more suitable paramour for Bonnie. ;-)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie decided it was best for her to head back to her room. It was getting late, and if her Dad beat her back to their suite she would never hear the end of it. Bonnie took her time walking back to the hotel. This city was bursting with life and celebration. After three years of her nose stuck in a book, the witch had to admit she enjoyed the feeling. She was reveling in being amongst a crowd. This was rare for the witch.

Lost in her thoughts, Bonnie almost ran into a man ahead of her. She moved to go around him, but the man moved with her. _Dickhead_, she thought. She didn't have time for this. She glared at him, and then turned to go back the other way. A woman was behind her blocking her path. Two others came and stood on either side of her.

"Klaus wants to see you." The man said smiling. "He said to bring you in alive, but he didn't say anything about maiming. I suggest you come quietly." Bonnie had no choice. Three of her assailants were witches. She could sense their magic. She was metaphorically outgunned.

Bonnie followed the group to a whole in the wall jazz club. Although it was still fairly early by Bourbon Streets standards the place was all but abandoned. Klaus sat in the back of the room at a piano. "How do you like my new club? I'm thinking of calling it Nikky's." Bonnie sighed walking towards the instrument. She stopped just before reaching the blue-eyed monster. Klaus's goons had disappeared leaving her alone with the Hybrid King of New Orleans.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said blinking at the original.

"What I've always wanted. Money. Power. You." Klaus said playing a tune on the baby grand.

"We've been through this. You can't have me." Klaus looked pointedly at the witch.

"How do you like my city? Did you enjoy your shopping excursion earlier?" Klaus asked watching her face alight with realization that he was having her followed. Bonnie didn't give him the satisfaction of commenting on it. She just watched his long fingers move across the keys.

"You really shouldn't go drinking alone at night. Who knows what monsters lurk in the shadows." Klaus warned. His red lips turned up at the corners.

"They can't be any worse than the monster I'm looking at right now." Bonnie sneered. With her pointer finger resting on her chin she asked, "Remind me, how many times did I best you, again?" Klaus's annoyance showed in his eyes. Bonnie tried not to show too much glee, but couldn't help but add, "Enough times that you sent a hybrid and three powerful witches to kidnap me."

She sat at a table that had seen better days. Klaus ignored her. He continued to peck out his melody on the grand piano, struggling to remember a tune from long ago. After a while, Bonnie got frustrated.

"Aren't you too old for this? Stalking and kidnapping is illegal you know. Don't you have a daughter some where to attend to?" Bonnie said rolling her eyes. Klaus lips twitched. The witch had given herself away. Klaus stopped playing and turned his whole body towards the witch looking into her eyes.

"Bonnie, listen to me carefully. I want you to join me in New Orleans. It doesn't have to be now. It can be after you finished your studies at University, or even after you have gotten your MBA at Georgetown. It can be tonight, all I care. Just know you can have a place by my side. You can finally belong somewhere. To someone, and before you say it, I will belong to you also. I know you like to feign disinterest. I know you like to pretend that you detest me for the benefit of your dimwitted friends, but know this witch, I can give you something they can't." Bonnie huffed narrowing her eyes.

"And what's that Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Affection. My predilections for powerful witches are no secret. Even then, there is something rare and intoxicating about you. We've both denied are attraction for far to long. I am fond of you, Bonnie, despite your silly preoccupation with morals and doppelgangers. I want you. Always have. I, dare I say, care for you." Bonnie laughed.

"Did you care for me when you forced me to separate you from your siblings?"

"Of course I did. We had a small spat, love. It was eons ago. You can't hold everything I have ever done under duress against me. I might just remember the time _you_ held me against my will. You remember. They killed my brother right in front of me."

"What? Don't try to twist things around. You threatened me. I was trying to protect people. You held me captive for your own selfish reasons. Like you're doing right now."

"I just requested your presence on both occasions. And I may have been passionate about my cause, but come on, Bonnie. You have known how I have felt since the beginning. Imagine the dominion we could have held if you would have just agreed to come with me and Stefan." Klaus said his eyes twinkling thinking about bygone dreams. Bonnie was too overwrought with emotion to interrupt his revelry. Klaus snapped out of it and looked at the witch's forbidding expression.

"I think you're just mad, because up until then you were used to my deferential treatment. You should know we're always hardest on those we love. I can't promise this relationship will be a walk in the park, but it will be true and unwavering." Bonnie shook her head. The man could explain away all of his problematic behavior. This was crazy. She was leaving.

"Klaus, I have somewhere to be in the morning." Bonnie said rising from the table.

"Of Course. Shall I send my congratulations to the hotel, Ms. Toussaint's address in Tremé or to Mr. Holden's address in Oakland." Bonnie ignored the bait, walking towards the door.

"Bonnie this is it. You walk out that door, and I'm done. I met someone. She's not you, but she could be. I know what this sounds like. I know you will view it as some sort of manipulation, because it is. But the truth is I need to know once and for all, darling. Are you ever going to want me? I can wait. I have waited millennia. I have waited six years for you I can wait a little longer, but I need to know it's not in vain. I need to know if I should try to find happiness with someone else at my side."

This had been Bonnie's dirty little secret for so long she didn't know what she would do once it was gone. The truth was Klaus was right. She had grown use to his courting of her. The thought of the most powerful creature in the world being smitten with little ol' her was flattering. It also turned her on. She had spent many a night touching herself secretly wishing it could be Klaus. Her fluffy fantasy of Klaus, not the real life mass murderer.

Even still, what would she do if his attentions were elsewhere? She could barely admit to herself that she may have been slightly bothered at the news that he had gotten Hayley pregnant. Now he was talking about making someone else queen of his empire. A role she had only fantasized about in the darkest corners of her mind. Fantasies she quickly drove away as ridiculous. Bonnie sighed. She couldn't be with Klaus. When she looked up to answer him, she found she did not like the look on his face. She ignored it, and spoke anyway.

"Klaus what you do with your love life is none of my business. I wish you all the best." Bonnie said turning towards the door. The original flashed in front of her blocking her exit.

He smirked. "Bonnie, you have not grown any better in the art of deceit." He whispered inches away from her lips. Bonnie swallowed. "I could see the turmoil, the indecision dancing over your face. If you truly had no feelings it wouldn't have taken you such a long time to answer."

"It was a moment." Bonnie said stepping backwards.

"It was a lifetime." Klaus said moving towards her again. "You want me Bonnie. You long to be my Queen." Bonnie moved around him. The original grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed as she tasted Klaus for the first time.

The kiss was just what she imagined it would be, a tsunami of passion and emotion drowning all logic and common sense. Klaus walked her backwards his lips never leaving hers until they were pressed against his piano. Klaus licked into her mouth ravenously. His large strong hands roamed freely over her hips, waist and backside. Bonnie moaned at the hybrid's petting. Her body was keyed to his every touch.

Klaus growled as Bonnie's arousal perfumed the air around him he knew then he wanted to devour every inch of her and intended to do so. He grinned wickedly when the little witch yelped as he lifted her to the piano. The skirt she had on was rucked up around her waist. Klaus slowly removed her cotton panties from her skin, his fingers dragging across her flesh as he went. Her scent bloomed around him. He slowly spread her legs apart committing his new favorite place in the world to memory, and then bent to taste her.

At first, the hybrid flicked at her clit delicately, teasing moans from the witch. After a while, Bonnie started moving against his mouth and Klaus's face dove into her wet pussy. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue fucking her, ripping gasps away from her. The witch came violently, waves of joy racking her body. Her thighs clenched on Klaus's face. _It was really convenient he didn't have to breathe_, Bonnie thought amused.

Klaus lowered her skirt, as the witch came back to herself. Klaus kissed her on her cheek, and then whispered. "It's after midnight. You should be getting back to your suite. I know how much you want to keep that good girl image in tact." Klaus said taking her hand and helping her off the piano. Bonnie looked down at the bulge in his pants. She knew the hybrid wanted to fuck her. Hell, she knew how much she wanted him to fuck her.

"You sure you don't want me to help you to take care of that, first?" Bonnie said smiling, her hands travelling to his pants. Klaus stepped back his eyes meeting hers.

"Oh my dear, I would leave while you still can. I want nothing more than to bury myself inside of you…repeatedly. But you have a wedding to attend, and University after that. At this moment, we don't have the days I need to fuck you properly. When I do little witch, I'm going to make you mine. We will pick this up in the very near future in Fairfax. For now, good night Bonnie." Klaus said kissing her chastely. She watched his eyes flicker from blue to yellow back to blue. He stiffly moved away from her.

"Fredrick will see that you make it back to your hotel." Klaus said swaggering to the club entrance, picking her underwear up off the ground, and stuffing it in his pocket. Before he reached for the door the hybrid turned and smiled at the clearly dazed witch, "Forgive me, I almost forgot, Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**_Mmm Mmm Mmm, the tsunami Klonnie. Were you swept away or left on shore? Either way you can backtrack, and find Bonnie someone else who floats her boat. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie was on the road in less than an hour. She was still upset but her anger had turned inward. What was she doing? Was Caroline right? Was she wasting her life inside a book? Well to be honest, books could be fun and exciting, but still she should experience real life more often. She should fight the pull to shelter herself away.

She should start now. She had five hundred dollars of guilt money her dad had just given her. A tank full of gas, why didn't she just go do something she loved. She loved Virginia Beach. She could drive down, do some shopping, grab a bite, and then stop by the strip on her way home.

She also loved the overlook and cabins at the State park. It was a nice place to go to clear her head. She could visit the site of her favorite childhood memories. Seek Mother Gaia for guidance. She could study at the lake. Both were only a short drive away. She would spend the day pampering herself then head back to George Mason.

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Head to the beach. There's nothing better than surf and sand, well except maybe an upscale boutique. (**Skip to chapter 14**)

**-Or-**

Seek guidance from Mother Gaia. The witch needs to clear her head. (**Skip to chapter 15**)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie eventually calmed down after she got to her childhood home, took a nap, and watched the two latest episodes of _How to Get Away With Murder_. It was hard to explain to the others what her time alone in the prison world did to her. The real world seemed too noisy at times, too crowded. Other times she couldn't stand being alone. Those are the nights she walked to the 24-hour library on campus at 2 am just to make sure the world was populated, to make sure she was still in the present.

The last five years made her realize that time was precious. She didn't want to waste one second of it doing things that were not either productive or enjoyable, preferably both. She didn't want to waste it on people who could care less about her. These factors plus her academic and personal goals made it difficult to connect to others. Caroline was always the life of the party. A party Bonnie no longer had any interest in.

At the moment though, the witch was very interested in some dinner. She walked into the kitchen assessing her choices. She had everything she needed to make chicken enchiladas. It would be great if she had some Dos XX instead of the Coronas she was staring at in the fridge.

Bonnie took out the chicken breast from the freezer. Filling the sink with water. Bonnie had become somewhat of a foodie, and was fretting over her selections of beverages to accompany her meal. She was like her dad in that way.

It was kind of silly and snooty. She had a perfectly good lager in her fridge. She did not have to go out to get Dos XX or even better, Bohemia, although, the package store was literally five minutes away. The breasts needed time to thaw anyway. She could pick up a bottle of Apothic Red for her inevitable pity party Saturday night. Hell, she should get that snickers bar, and some Boone's Farm too.

She looked down at her pajama bottoms and old ratty t-shirt. She would have to change and comb her hair again. She would have to spend money she could use elsewhere, like on iTunes. _Alabama Shakes_ had a new album coming out. Most importantly, she would have to leave her home. She was thirty minutes away from a _Fringe_ marathon on Netflix. The shopping trip would prolong that.

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Go buy the lager. She wanted the best. There was nothing wrong with that. She deserved to enjoy her meal and evening. (**Skip to chapter 18**)

**-Or-**

Stay Home. She had beer and Netflix what else did she need? (**Skip to chapter 19**)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie found herself smiling as she flitted in and out of shops. She didn't care how vapid it sounded, retail therapy worked wonders for her. That's why it was so easy for her to get caught up and let time slip by her. Bonnie stowed her latest purchases away in the trunk of her car, looking at the setting sun. It was later than she had thought. The witch didn't really like travelling at night, and she had yet to grab a decent meal. She could get a hotel for the night. God knows the strip was lined with them, but another idea popped into her head, an option that didn't require her spending the last of her gift money.

Stefan and Damon had a cottage on the strip. Her, Elena, and Caroline spent spring break at the oceanfront property their first year in college. Bonnie still knew the security code and where the spare key was hidden. This time of year the place should be deserted.

She had done a lot for Damon and Stefan. They could let her borrow their place for a night. Bonnie pulled into the drive of the cottage. She got out of the car trying to exude confidence, like she belonged there in case someone was watching, but as the witch guessed the street was deserted. Bonnie could hear the waves crashing in the back of the home.

Bonnie removed the loose paving in the walkway where the key was hidden. Then opened the door. She pressed in the code as the alarm started beeping and the panel went silent. Once she closed the door she rearmed the alarm. She was about to turn on the lights and take her bags to the master bedroom when the witch was tackled from behind.

Bonnie spat out a spell. Her attacker ripped away from her in a whoosh. She turned. The creature was melded into the wall. She couldn't make out their features in the dark. She scurried to the light switch and flipped it on. She knew those pouty lips anywhere.

"Rebekah?" Bonnie said shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie accused.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah shouted back trying to free herself. Plaster surrounded the original.

"I was in town. I needed a place to crash for the night." Bonnie said defensively.

"Well, So did I. I was here first, get your own Salvatore property to squat in."

"I am not squatting. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Wait are you squatting? You're like a gajillionaire. You're an original, you can compel yourself into a palace, why are you here?"

Rebekah huffed. "I needed somewhere no one would think to look for me. Nik, well he's in one of his moods. I don't want to be bothered." Bonnie shook her head. Klaus and Rebekah's relationship was difficult and weird. The witch didn't have time for this. She just needed a place to crash until tomorrow.

"You need to hideout. I need a warm bed. Tomorrow, I will be on my way. I didn't see you. You didn't see me. You got that?" Bonnie said walking out of the living room.

"Fine by me witch." After a moment Rebekah yelled, "Well, are you going to get me down?"

-o0o-

Bonnie woke up to the sounds of a blender going in the kitchen. The encasement spell should have worn off as soon as Bonnie released it and went into the guest bedroom. Bonnie thought about sleeping with one eye open but once she put a ward on the door, and her head hit the pillow the witch was out.

She pulled on her sweats and trekked down the hall. Rebekah was throwing fruit and kale into the contraption. Her blonde waves were piled on top of her head. The witch took in her barely there bikini. It was clear the original had been out in the sun enjoying the unusually warm February. It was also clear the cottage had been her home for a while.

The original looked good. She looked happy. At least one of them was getting some peace.

"Do you have to do that so early?" Bonnie asked grumpily. Rebekah looked up at the witch.

"Early. It's nearly 11 o'clock. When did you say you were leaving?" Rebekah said turning back on the blender. Rebekah switched it off pouring the contents into a glass. The witch was rooting around in the fridge for the half eaten gas station sandwich she had purchased yesterday. Rebekah eyed the food dubiously. She poured the rest of her smoothie into a glass and pushed it over to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded in thanks at the blonde.

"Don't worry about me, Barbie Klaus. Once I stick my toes in the water. I'll be satisfied. Well that, and I think I want to eat at Bait before I go."

"Bait?" Rebekah almost choked on her concoction. "They're booked up to August. You will never get a table, especially this weekend." The original said excitedly.

"I will if the silent partner used to be my Gram's boyfriend." Bonnie answered with a smirk. She drank down her breakfast. It was really quite good.

"Bonnie, I know we have had our differences in the past, but I'm willing to put all of that aside if you will get me into Bait. I've been dying to eat there. The entire staff is either the descendants of witches or filled with verbane. I don't have to tell you compulsion is lost on them." Rebekah said trying to appeal to the Bennett woman.

"Rebekah you do realize you're a vampire, you don't have to eat to live." Bonnie replied amused.

"You know nothing witch. I've made a life for myself here, a human life. All the girls at the club say Bait is the hottest restaurant in town. I will do anything." Rebekah said grabbing her shoulders. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Rebekah was always trying to fit in. She despised the woman's desperation. It annoyed the hell out of the witch, maybe because it exposed one of Bonnie's flaws.

"Anything? Rebekah, it's just a seafood restaurant, not the end of the world."

"How about you take me and I won't inform Stefan and Damon of your little sleepover." Rebekah threatened. And here was the spoiled brat Bonnie had known all those years. Too bad Bonnie wasn't the pushover she used to be.

"You're not going to do that anyway. I have Klaus's direct number. The life you have made here would be ruined. How long have you been staying here by the way?" Bonnie said thinking about Rebekah being a part of a club, making friends. Rebekah scowled.

"It doesn't matter. Forget it. I forgot that you and your friends are incapable of compassion for anyone outside your group. It has to benefit you doesn't it or at least Elena. Your lot just use and kill everyone who isn't important to you." Rebekah said heading out the glass doors that led to the beach.

Bonnie just stared after the blonde. The witch knew she was being manipulated but it wouldn't have worked if some part of what Rebekah said were true. She was going to Bait. Why couldn't she let the blonde come along? _Because she's annoying as hell and spoiled_. Bonnie's inner voice spoke up. _Well so was Elena and you put up with her for twenty-one years_.

-o0o-

Bonnie sat in the living room waiting for the blonde. She couldn't believe she had let Rebekah talk her into this. She wanted to go to Bait for a late lunch, now she was going for dinner service on Valentine's Day. She wanted it to be casual, make the day about good food and wine. Now it was parade, complete with costumes.

The Blonde had wedged her into tight black mini-dress with cute open toe ankle boots. A funky geometrical necklace was weighing her down. Her shoulder length hair waved around her face. For some reason she let Rebekah pluck her eyebrows into razor sharp lines, and paint her lips deep pink.

So she looked hot. Actually Bonnie didn't recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. Her reflection was stunning. She would totally do herself. Surprisingly enough she had fun getting dressed up. Actually her and Rebekah had been having fun all weekend out on the beach. They liked a lot of the same things. The original was funny when she wanted to be. She was actually looking forward to dinner. Of course, Rebekah was excited enough for both of them.

"Rebekah we're going to miss our reservations and have to eat at Captain D's. Get your ass out here." Bonnie yelled. Rebekah chose that moment to make her appearance. The woman before the witch was breathtaking.

Rebekah's golden locks were bone straight, her lips the palest of pinks. She wore a white dress that fit her curves like a glove with a delicate silver embellishment on the neckline. That neckline cut so deeply that you saw just a hint of the swell of her breast. Her legs were tan, and her toes bound in shimmering white straps with a four-inch heel. _Yep, I would do her too. _Bonnie thought surprising herself.

"How do I look?" Rebekah said touching her collar. Bonnie shook her head a bit sad that she didn't see how beautiful she was. "Amazing. Let's go."

-o0o-

Bonnie had loved Bait before it was an award-winning restaurant. The food was delectable. It was grown fresh or caught that morning. The sommelier knew his craft. The music was eclectic and relaxing, and the décor was inviting and warm. Most of the staff knew her. They were always so accommodating. Sure she knew it had every thing to do with Duane, but still she felt apart of the family at Bait.

Rebekah was enjoying Bait for an entirely different reason. She had spotted four of her club friends at the restaurant. Men were ogling both her and Bonnie, and the Blonde was putting on a show.

"You do know it's Valentine's Day, Rebekah. They're probably here with their wives, girlfriends, or boyfriends. You don't have to bat your eyes at everything that is moving." Bonnie said trying to decide on her meal for the night.

"Maybe if you flirted a little you wouldn't be stuck with such a slut of a date, witch." Rebekah said looking at her menu.

"I didn't mean it like that." Bonnie huffed.

"Yes, you did. I'm tired of people judging me for being open to love. For trying my best to find someone who will make me happy." Rebekah said smiling at a man waiting at the bar.

"I'm sorry you have every right to your happiness. I have no right to judge how you pursue it." Bonnie shrugged.

"And here comes the but…" Rebekah said waving to a slim black woman walking into the dinning room.

"It's just my Grams told me a watched pot never boils. Let them come to you. You have a lot to offer. You're beautiful, funny, and caring. You shouldn't have to parade yourself for these people." Rebekah brow rose.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. How is Elena these days? Caroline?" Bonnie sighed.

"Fine." Bonnie said with pursed lips.

"Fine. Now what are you going to order?" Rebekah asked.

After a while the world slipped away from the two of them as they discussed the important topics of the day.

"Rebekah, Kylie can't be your favorite Kardashain because she's a Jenner. Besides everyone knows Khloe is the best Kardashian." Bonnie insisted.

"Khloe? You might as well have said Rob. They're a family, witch. Kylie's the best." Rebekah scoffed.

"Family's important to you." Bonnie said observing the vampire.

"Yes it is." Rebekah stated.

'Then why are you here? By yourself?" Bonnie asked truly concerned.

"The same reason you're in Fairfax, Virginia instead of at Whitmore. You need a space of your own." Rebekah informed.

"Yeah, well, to be truthful, it can be a little lonely." Bonnie confessed. Rebekah smiled knowingly.

"I know. What do you think this get up is for? I'm looking for more than just hot sex. I'm looking for a mate. A companion. Your problem is you've given up. It doesn't hurt to bat your lashes every now and again." Rebekah replied.

"Maybe." Bonnie admitted.

"Ladies, your desert." The waiter said placing their last course in front of them. Bonnie and Rebekah picked up their spoons biting into their desserts. After a moment they looked at each other's plates and took a bite of each other's dish. They giggled going back to their war over who should inherit the empire. Bonnie was Team Cookie. Rebekah was surprisingly Team Hakeem.

-o0o-

Bonnie was preparing for bed when she heard a knock at the door. She went to the door Rebekah was back in her bikini. "Hey. You're not going to bed already? Let's go out for a late night swim. I know you want to know all the club gossip. That black woman I waved to is Genevieve Ambrose. She's married to the mayor, and sleeping with the sheriff. Throw on your suit. I've got champagne and chocolate."

Bonnie bit her lip. "Bex I have to head back to Fairfax in the morning. I have a killer exam I need to study for."

"What's the point? I mean you've already applied to graduate schools. So you get a B in one class." Rebekah said flouncing into the room flopping on Bonnie's bed.

"They request final transcripts, they could rescind my acceptance if my final grades don't make the cut."

"Is this your last opportunity to make an A?"

"No, but…"

"Put on your suit, witch. I'm going to be the best Valentine you ever had." Bonnie knew Rebekah was speaking platonically, but it still made her lightheaded.

-o0o-

They had drunk two bottles of bubbly. Made smores, and danced under the moonlight, now the witch and the vampire were skinny-dipping in the ocean. Ironically, two hot guys had come up and tried to join them but the girls had told them to fuck off. Well Rebekah had told them that while Bonnie snickered, proud of the original. They streaked back up the beach, Bonnie trying to cover the important parts, Rebekah not a care in the world.

Bonnie quickly tied her sarong around her once they reached their camp while Rebekah just laid out basking in the moonlight. Both of them lay in the sand for a while until Bonnie broke the silence.

"You are to date, my best Valentine. Thank you Rebekah." Bonnie admitted quietly.

"'…Are to date.' It seems like you expect someone to come along and top this day, witch. I don't like to be outdone. I think I need to make it memorable. Sear this moment in your memories for a lifetime." Rebekah proclaimed. Bonnie looked over to the original curiously. The champagne had gone to the vampire's head.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Like this." Rebekah said reaching for the knot on Bonnie's sarong. Seconds later the blondes tongue was sliding against Bonnies as her hands trailed down her stomach. Rebekah's finger stroked Bonnie's clit as Rebekah playfully bit her jaw and shoulders. Bonnie flushed with heat. The witch jerked when one of Rebekah's fingers entered her. Rebekah fingers were wet with the witch as she aimed for Bonnie's sweet spot. Once Bonnie jerked again she new she had found it.

Rebekah added another finger sliding in and out of the witch's slit. Her mouth had found Bonnie's breast. The Blonde's teeth pulled and nibbled at her nipples. Rebekah stroked and stroked as Bonnie quivered uncontrollably. She sped up when the witch's back lifted off the ground, her hips jutting towards the original's fingers. With a squeal the witch came her juices shooting out of her into the sand. Bonnie gasped for air. Her whole body was overheated. Spasms rocked through her.

"As I said Witch, the best valentine ever. Happy Valentine's Day." Rebekah said her head bowing between Bonnie's legs.

* * *

**_What do you think? Is Bonbekah the best? If not, maybe you can help Bonnie find another Valentine._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie loved the state park. She tried not to dwell on the fact that it had everything to do with her mom, dad, and Grams. Her family would visit here when she was a child. She realized now, her mom and Grams came here to perform restorative magic, and her dad just liked camping.

They would camp at the lake. Bonnie would play in the water with Abby. While Grams would somehow make a three-course meal in the tiny kitchen of whatever RV her dad had rented. She and her parents slept outside under the stars. Grams wasn't having that. She posted up in the bedroom in the back of the camper.

Everyday her dad would take her to the overlook, while her mom and Grams stayed behind. Sometimes they would go at night with the telescope. Her dad loved the constellations. Once upon a time Bonnie did too. She wanted to be an astronomer.

She got to be a child here. She got to have a family here. She got to have dreams here. Its no wonder she escaped to this place when she needed guidance, when she needed to be reminded of who she was.

Bonnie pulled into the park entrance. The path to the right led to the lake. She could stick her toes in the water, skip a few stones, and visit the clearing that her mom and Grams practiced in. She could sit at the picnic tables and study, surrounded by her memories.

The path to the left led to the overlook. There was nothing up there except a small ranger station and Mother Nature. She would be left alone with her thoughts. She could stare out over the wild and call to her ancestors and the spirit of the earth. She could remind herself of she was, remind herself of her dreams.

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Go to the lake. There was more to do there, plus she could get in a little studying. (**Skip to chapter 17**)

**-Or-**

Go to the overlook. Everyone needs to be reminded of what they stand for every now and again. (**Go on to chapter 16**)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie turned to the left and started her ascent up the mountain. The path was more crowded by trees than she remembered. It had been almost two years since she had last been up here. Bonnie was relieved when she saw the familiar ranger station up ahead through the trees. When she rounded the curve she was a little disappointed to find it had been turned into a general store.

She pulled up besides the building and got out. It was crazy warm for a February day in Virginia. Fucking global warming. She had picked up a few items on the way to the park at a convenience store but the witch was still curious to why they needed a general store at the overlook. Bonnie walked up on the porch of the log cabin pushing open the glass door. The place was empty. A fan was revolving above shelves of toothpaste, junk food, and various camping supplies.

"I'll be right out." A detached voice called. Bonnie perused the cooler of cold drinks.

"How can I help you?" A familiar voice said. Bonnie spun.

"Tyler?" Bonnie said surprised. The hybrid looked up from the box he was carrying. Recognition played across his face.

"Bonnie. Hey. What's up?" Tyler said smiling. Bonnie was trying to decide if she should hug him. They both stood awkwardly for a moment before she remembered he had asked her a question.

"Nothing. Sup with you? You work here?" Bonnie said looking around.

"Yeah. Well, I own and operate all the general stores at the state park. I won the bid two years ago." Bonnie eyes grew.

"How many are there?" Bonnie said astounded.

"Three. We're talking about a fourth down at the lake, but this one is so close. I mean, what's the point, right?" Tyler said shrugging placing the box in front of a shelf.

"I don't know. To me the lake would have been the obvious choice. I mean, no offense to your business plan, but the lake sees more traffic. People camp at the lake. They only visit the overlook." Tyler smirked. Bonnie Bennett was never afraid to tell you the truth.

"I have my reasons. So, are you camping at the lake?" Tyler asked as he started stacking cans on a shelf.

"No. I just wanted to come check out the overlook for a while. I just stopped in the store to be nosy." Tyler sniggered at that. "Wow, it's good to see you." Bonnie said watching Tyler work.

"Yeah, you too. Say hello to everyone." Tyler said as Bonnie reached for the door.

Bonnie grimaced. She guesses Tyler wouldn't know that she really didn't talk to the old gang much.

After him and Caroline went south, the werewolf left Mystic Falls. She imagined he was on the other side of the country. It was kind of a disappointment that he was only an hour away. Bonnie smiled at her old classmate before walking out into the sunlight.

-o0o-

Bonnie had prayed to the ancestors, given thanks to the spirit of the earth, and just stood in awe of Mother Nature. She was about to head back down the path to the general store and her car when a giant gray wolf burst from the tree line. His fur was matted with blood.

Bonnie didn't have time to react before the creature started morphing before her eyes. She watched as bones cracked and muscles stretched and rearranged themselves. It looked painful. She should have run but she had never seen a werewolf change. She just stood there gawking, like an onlooker watching a horrible accident. After a moment Tyler stood before her naked, blood caked on his skin.

"Bonnie, Thank god you're still here. I need your help." Tyler said quickly.

Bonnie frowned. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?" She said instantly slipping into savior mode.

"No. No it's not me. It's a young girl in my pack. You have to come. Please help us." Tyler motioned for the trees.

"Sure. What do you need?" Bonnie said grabbing her bag following the wolf.

"I'm not sure. I think she's been hexed. Sorry Bon, but I'm in a hurry." Tyler said before swooping her up and speeding through the Forrest.

-o0o-

Bonnie stood over the girl. She had to be all of fifteen. She would know in a second if the healing magic had any effect against the poison. She had magically stitched together all the tiny cuts that were on her arms and legs. The girl had fought valiantly against a nasty curse.

The girl's eyes popped open. She sat up quickly leaning over the side of the bed, vomiting. Bonnie sighed in relief. After two years of hardly any magical practice she wasn't sure if her spell would respond.

"She'll be fine after a few days. She will need plenty of fluids as her body fights the curse's poison." Bonnie said holding back the girls neon pink braids. After the werewolf's stomach was empty she collapsed back on the bed groaning. The girl's mother who was in tears wiped her mouth and put a clean cloth on her brow.

"You're okay, Mercy. You're okay. You'll get through this. Then we will hunt that monster down together." The woman said cooing to her daughter. Bonnie almost felt sorry for the sorcerer who had cast on the unsuspecting wolf at a rave. _Almost._

"Thank you so much, Alpha. I know you are well aware that I didn't support your ascension, but you have more than my obedience now. You have my loyalty. Thank you, Ms. Bennett." The girl's father said from the corner. He was a grizzled looking African American man. He looked like he ate people for breakfast. _How did Tyler beat him out for Alpha?_

Bonnie nodded looking over to Tyler. He gestured to Bonnie and they both left the hut and walked into the night air. It had grown chilly.

"The girl will need ginger root and dried chamomile. Do you have any in your…um…village?" Bonnie said looking around at the twenty or so huts deep in the heart of the State Park. She had explored that park every summer. She had never seen this part of it.

"I can bring her some from the store tomorrow. Thanks so much for your help. This was the first real test of my leadership. Would Alpha care about a dying little girl? Would he demand retribution for an attack on his pack? They are all watching carefully, looking for a weakness, a sliver of an opportunity to challenge my authority. And here comes the second test…" Tyler said leading her to the large hut near the mouth of the caves.

This had to be Tyler's home. It was surprisingly warm and inviting. A fire pit was in the center of the room giving off a soft glow. Tufts of various fluffy and soft looking materials surrounded the fire pit. Bonnie surmised they were the wilderness version of couches. There were several candles littered about the space helping to light the room.

Bonnie eyed the huge rock taking up most of the right side the room with curiosity. A giant wooden table covered in fruit, nuts, and cured meat was on the left. Rustic wooden stools surrounded it. A pile of furs lay in the back of the tent, no doubt serving as his bed. It had sports magazines stacked by it. You could take the man out of civilization, but apparently you couldn't completely take the civilization out of the man.

"You didn't see any of this. Okay? The village, the caves, my quarters. Matter of fact, you didn't see me." Tyler said staring at her with his intense brown eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me, Ty. You know I knew about werewolves and the supernatural." Bonnie said not understanding what the big problem was?

"True, but you don't know about pack law, and the ancient tribes. You're in the center of the Atlantic pack territory. You're talking to the New Alpha of the Atlantic pack." Bonnie watched as Tyler shook his head confused. "Motherfucker. What's going on? Why Am I telling you all of this?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "I cast a veracity spell on you. I needed to know what I was walking into, and what I was helping you with. Don't worry it only works with me and will wear off at sunrise." Tyler huffed pursing his lips. "Sorry." Bonnie offered weakly.

Tyler shook his head again in frustration. "Witches. Come on. Let's find you something to eat and somewhere to sleep tonight. We have a mating ceremony this weekend, so we're pretty crowded with guests but maybe we have one unoccupied hut you can sleep in. If not I wouldn't mind you sleeping in mine." Bonnie stopped staring at the wolf.

"Fuck." Tyler exclaimed under his breath. He turned looking at her. "Okay. So what? It's no secret I've had a crush on you since 9th grade."

"Uh…a lot has changed since 9th grade." Bonnie said eyeing Tyler.

"If your talking about who I think your talking about, I don't want to go there. Now, homecoming night freshman year in my pool house, we could talk about that." Bonnie blushed thinking about her first entanglement with the male species. Tyler closed his eyes in frustration.

"Til sunrise right?" Tyler said knocking on the first guest hut.

"Yep," Bonnie said quietly trying not to remember Tyler naked carrying her in his strong arms through the woods. _Oh God. She sounded like a character in some bad smutty fan fiction. She was a trope._

-o0o-

Bonnie sat amongst the trees surrounded by strangers with flowers braided into her hair. Everyone watched as Tyler bound Felix and Sadie's left hands together with a leather chord. He spoke in a language Bonnie didn't understand. Yet she still felt the power and magic surging from the alpha to his lieutenant and her new husband.

Sadie's short tight curls were haloed with various flowers picked from the forest. Her dark skin seemed to glow juxtaposed with the blinding white sheath she wore. Her feet were bare, and her toes dug into the soil as she stood before the man she was pledging her life to, pledging her wolf to.

Felix was bare-chested his golden skin was marked with several ancient pack tattoos. His arms were powerful and scarred. His lower half was covered in leather pants that strained against his powerful thighs. He looked like a warrior, which made sense, since he was. He was the Pacific Alpha's brother and general. He left his tribe, his people, his council position for the woman he loved.

Bonnie couldn't think of a better way to celebrate Valentine's Day. Witnessing the joining of two souls for life. There was no divorce in pack law. Wolves mated for life. Sure amorous love was a part of the binding, but it was a small part. Partnership, companionship, and respect were the larger parts. Bonnie could celebrate that, matter of fact later she would.

-o0o-

"What is this?" Bonnie questioned taking another sip from the wooden goblet. She moved to music being played in the background. There was no electric slide at this sister's wedding. Apparently, Sadie was big in pack tradition. She had drummers and flutes providing the merriment.

"It's mulberry wine." Yaslin said. "It's from Ormond's private stock. A thank you. A toast to the witch who saved our daughter's life." Bonnie smiled looking over to the woman. She saw the tears in her gray eyes.

"No need to thank me. I did it as a favor to my friend. Your Alpha." Bonnie said taking another sip. She glanced over to Tyler as he laughed and talked with his council. Her view was cutoff by several couples dancing to the pack remix of _Drunk in Love_.

Bonnie plopped a berry in her mouth and was about to get up and ask for some more cheese and roasted animal. She really didn't want to know what she was eating. When Carver, the pack's physician came over to the tuff her and Yaslin were sharing.

"Excuse me ladies, Ms. Bennett, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Carver said. His jet black eyes almost being swallowed by his cheeks when he smiled. Carver was fine, and Bonnie was tipsy. She was on her feet and moving to the drums in a matter of seconds. Carver danced close but not too close. She liked that he was respectful, but this was a celebration and Bonnie was drunk in lust. She casually tried to get closer but Carver danced away ever time she tried. Bonnie was confused. She looked for the marking on his forearm that would signify if he was mated or soon to be mated, but his arm was bare.

Tyler came up laughing behind her. "May I cut in C?" Tyler said chuckling. Bonnie side eyed the werewolf. _What was so funny?_

"Yes, Alpha." Bonnie watched as the wolf made himself scarce. Bonnie turned to Tyler and continued dancing, keeping her distance.

"My scent is all over you. I carried you naked remember. I was running. My sweat probably got all over you. It's like repellant to other wolves that would be interested in you." Tyler said moving to the rhythm.

"I've taken several baths since Thursday night, it rained all day Friday, and I helped with Felix's cleansing ceremony this afternoon. I'm covered in flowers and dirt. How is that possible?"

"It's a wolf thing. You'll probably be marked for the next week or so. And since I'm an alpha no werewolf is going to get too close unless they're sure they can kill me." Tyler informed.

"So…you're cock blocking me. On Valentine's Day. While I'm surrounded by all these werewolves who look like Calvin Klein models." Tyler shoulders hunched apologetically. "Carver was so cute." Bonnie pouted.

Tyler shook his head. "My b. I do have a solution." Tyler said looking at her intensely again. Bonnie shook her head.

"Tyler, Carol-" Bonnie began.

"Is not worried about me. It's on to the next one for her." Tyler said indifferently.

"Oh. Am I supposed to be the next one for you?" Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"No. Bon, it's been three years. Honestly there has been a parade since I became Alpha. Werewolves, Hybrids and humans. I think it's something to do with pheromones. I think chicks sense I can protect them." Bonnie narrowed her eyes as the wolf philosophized about his sexual prowess.

"Earth to Tyler." Bonnie quipped.

"My point is. You're not the next one nor will you ever be. You were the first one." Tyler whispered.

"Really?" Bonnie said genuinely shocked. "I was your first."

"Yeah. I wasn't yours." Tyler said looking at her as if her answer could rip apart his whole life.

"Well there was Travis, and Sean. Does oral count because Shannon Hunter would come before you too?" Tyler's mouth dropped open.

"I'm messing with you. Yes, it was my first time too." Tyler released the air he had been holding. "But then you started acting like an asswhole when you made the football team, and stopped calling."

"I was an asswhole, and stupid. I didn't want to be in a relationship then, and you're a relationship kind of girl." Tyler said. "Turning into a werewolf kind of changed my perspective on life. But, Shannon Hunter though? Isn't that the kid who looked like Ed Shereen?" Tyler said his nose turned up at the witch.

"He did not look like Ed Shereen. Just because he had red hair. Anyway he was cute in his own way. He was cool. Besides Ed Shereen is a trillionaire, and he writes lovely songs." Bonnie said pursing her lips. Tyler grinned at her.

"Shut up, and dance." Bonnie said moving to the rhythm.

It was a beautiful clear night. The moon was high in the sky. There was dancing, feasting, and laughing everywhere. The witch and hybrid lost themselves in celebration.

-o0o-

Tyler's chest was pressed into her back as he pumped into her. They were both on their sides. Her leg was in the air. Tyler's palm held her thigh firmly providing support.

His bed of furs was more comfortable than she original thought. He had taken her from behind originally. Her knees should be shot from the exhausting rate in which he slammed into her, but they were fine. She wondered as he rolled his hips toward her if fur burn was a thing. The thought slipped away from her as Tyler's cock hit a particularly good spot. Her head lulled backwards into his shoulder.

Tyler squeezed her thigh and fucked into her. He was enjoying the slide of his shaft in her wet slit. He thought about that tight little whole and how sweet it tasted as she was riding his face earlier. The wolf inside him wanted to take her on the rock, the pack's version of a throne, but human Tyler had to remind his inner beast that she was human and would probably not enjoy that.

It was the first time the wolf had showed any interest in the women he fucked. Maybe he could cover the rock in some of the furs. The animal insisted. Maybe then she would let the beast claim her. The thought of laying claim to the witch drove Tyler to the edge. It didn't help that at that moment the witch's pussy started to twitch all around him. Pleasure ripped through his body, as Bonnie moaned his name under him.

Bonnie jerked as she came for the Alpha. She could only call his name as he fucked complete bliss into her. His silky cock was sliding in and out of her already sensitive folds. Each thrust spurred another round of jubilation. She sighed when he spilled inside of her. Collapsing behind her. She lay there trying to catch her breath. After a moment she began doze. Only to be awoken by his rumbling voice.

"I'm going to let you rest for now. But rounds four and five are definitely happening before you leave tomorrow morning." Tyler said covering her with one of the furs. _She cannot leave. I have not had my fill, _the wolf howled in the back of Tyler's consciousness.

"Mm. Hmm." Bonnie mumbled.

"I'm sorry I cock blocked you and Carver. I hope this more than made up for it."

Tyler whispered closing his eyes.

"You were no Shannon Hunter, but you did alright, Alpha." Bonnie's eyes fluttered open when she heard a growl.

"What was that?" Bonnie said turning over to look at Tyler.

"My wolf. Apparently he gets sentimental and testy on Valentine's Day." Bonnie's brows arched. She lay back in the bed.

"Well from were I'm laying he should have had a Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**_Did Tonnie make you howl for the moon? Or does Bonnie deserve another mate?_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie eased her car to the right taking the road that would lead to the lake and campgrounds. The witch planned on parking in the lot instead of driving to the shore. Hiking would be good exercise and make it easier for her to leave quickly. Bonnie found a great spot right next to the trail. It was a stroke of luck because the area was jammed packed with cars.

It was a warm beautiful day in February. Probably the first time in months people got the chance to get outdoors. Bonnie grabbed her book bag and a shopping bag from the convenience store she stopped at on the way in. She started down the trail already feeling better.

-o0o-

Bonnie called to the wind in Latin. She watched in glee as the trees around her began to sway in time to her breathing. She spoke again and the wind ceased. It was the most magic she had used in a while, and the witch was light headed. She mostly cast just to make sure she still had it in her. She may be weary of the supernatural but she was fond of being a witch. It was a part of who she was. It was part of her legacy. She was about to try a small rain spell when she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to see.

"Bonnie?" The brunette questioned, her skin glowing with sweat. Bonnie cursed silently turning towards the bane of her existence.

"Elena, Hey." Bonnie offered. The vampire was dressed in a tank top and yoga pants. She had obviously been working out. Elena walked towards her. Her arms stretched out. Bonnie embraced her clumsily for the briefest of moments.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, taking her ear buds out.

"Just visiting the park. You?" Bonnie answered.

"Well, I'm actually here for the weekend. At the cabin." Elena said wiping sweat off her brow with a towel.

Bonnie knew Elena's family cabin was at the state park, but it was miles away. Elena had jogged this far? Bonnie assessed the girl. She had put on a little weight, but it looked good. It made her look like the woman she was. Elena never had a problem in the looks department though.

"So are you here for the weekend? What are you doing today? We should hang out." Elena said. "I haven't seen or talked to you in forever."

"Oh, I was only going to be here for an hour or so. Then I was heading back up to school." Bonnie lied. "Besides, I don't want to be an imposition." Bonnie said already backing away from Elena.

"An imposition?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah. I don't want to ruin your Valentine's Day weekend at the cabin. You know I hate being the third wheel. Maybe we can catch up another time." Bonnie said, her hand rising slightly, the witch was eager to wave goodbye.

"Third wheel? It's just me at the cabin." Elena said.

"Oh." Bonnie said surprised. Elena was actually spending Valentine's Day alone. Bonnie eyed her suspiciously. She looked like everything was fine.

"Yeah." Elena nodded. Bonnie watched realization dawn on her. "You thought I had some guy out here with me." Elena said. "Right. I get it. Elena always has to have a man to take care of her." Elena admitted quietly her eyes cast downwardly.

Bonnie almost tried to console her, but she stopped herself. It was exactly what she thought and she wouldn't apologize for it. History proved her assumption was really more of a calculated deduction.

"But, no. It's just me. I have chocolate, and booze. I also have an insane amount of frozen pizza, and ice cream. My Valentine's Day plans are all about Netflix and empty calories. Hence, the jogging. I'm trying to give my metabolism a fighting chance. Maybe when you're done here, you'll stop by." Elena tried again. Bonnie grimaced and was about to restate her apologies when Elena cut her off.

"Actually, I was cleaning out my parent's storage the other day and found a bunch of pictures of you and your parents at our old parties and stuff. I was going to drop them off to your dad. I have them at the cabin if you want them." Elena endeavored.

"I don't know if I'll have time. It's getting pretty late." Bonnie said looking up at the sun. Elena smiled sadly.

"Okay, well. Like I said, if you have time. It was good to see you. Don't be a stranger." Elena said putting her ear buds back in. Bonnie smiled politely and nodded. Emotion played across the brunettes face. Bonnie could tell she wanted to say something more, but she waved goodbye and jogged out of the clearing.

-o0o-

_This was a bad idea_. Bonnie thought as she pulled behind Elena's car. _I'm only going to get those pictures and then I'm out of here._ It's already later than the witch liked. She hated driving on the highway at night.

After a day of reliving her most precious childhood memories, having more photos of her family would be nice. Her Dad said Abby had taken thousands of photos when Bonnie was a baby that she never got developed. The film was in forgotten boxes and drawers at her house. It had never occurred to her or her father to find it, and try to develop it after Abby left. She had one nice photo of the four of them together, and it was because Gram's was dating some famous photographer she met at Whitmore. All her other family photos were taken by her Dad's Polaroid.

Bonnie ignored her gut, and knocked on the door. After a moment of no answer, Bonnie knocked again. The witch was about to break in magically when the door swung open. Elena stood there dripping wet. A towel pressed against her. Her brown mane was knotted on the top of her head.

"Oh. Hey. Come in. I was in the hot tub." Elena said trekking back into the cabin. Her navy blue bikini glued to her skin. Bonnie closed the door behind her and locked it. "I'm going to dry off and throw on some clothes real quick. There's some soda and juice in the fridge." Elena said quickly as she slipped into the bedroom.

"I'm kind of in a hurry. I wanted to get on the road. So if you have those pictures." Bonnie said trying not to walk too far into cabin. Ironically, there were too many memories here, good and bad that she didn't want to deal with.

"You're leaving?" Elena said emerging from the bedroom. The vampire had donned a faded James Morrison concert tee and shorts. Bonnie was there when Elena had brought the shirt. She had a matching one. "It's nearly dark. You hate driving on the road at night." Elena said her brow knitted together. Bonnie blinked at her. Elena shook her head and sighed.

"They are over here." Elena said trying to sound chipper. "Some of these are so embarrassing. I better not see them on Facebook or I'm going to come to Fairfax and kill you." Elena said taking the lid off a dusty box on the credenza. The credenza Caroline accidently pushed Elena into because she wanted to be Posh Spice instead of Baby Spice when they were eight. Caroline got into a lot of trouble that day, even though Elena started pushing first. Elena still had a scar behind her ear.

Bonnie expected Elena to pull out a bag of pictures or an envelope but the pictures were all loose as Elena spread them out on the table. Bonnie, Matt, and Elena at Halloween. Caroline, Elena, Tiki and Bonnie as the cheetah girls at the middle school talent show. Elena and Bonnie at Amy's birthday party. Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, and Elena at homecoming. Bonnie stared down at the photos with mixed feelings.

Her eyes snapped to a pictured partially covered by others but she recognized that blue ring on the tan finger. Bonnie tugged at the photo and was staring at her four-year-old self, sitting in Gram's lap at Elena's fifth Birthday party. Abby was behind them in the picture talking to Miranda. Bonnie moved some more pictures around and spotted her dad kissing Abby at one of the Gilbert's famous cookouts. Bonnie lost herself in these moments. Elena snapped her out of it.

"Oh my god. Do you remember this?" Elena said waving the photo of her and Bonnie dressed in their Girl Scout uniforms. "We got four patches that week. We kicked ass at the jamboree. Remember, Caroline was pissed because Sarah's mom made her work with Tiki because they wouldn't stop arguing. We made a great team." Elena said smiling at Bonnie.

"Do you have a Ziploc bag or something I can put some of these photos in. Do you mind if I take the ones with my mom, dad and Grams in them?" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded somberly.

"Yeah, sure. Take as many as you like." Elena said walking into the kitchen to look for a Ziploc bag. She came back over to the table with a Wal-Mart plastic bag.

"You know. I look down at this table and I realize that we have known each other all our lives. There isn't a memory I have from my childhood that doesn't have you in it." Elena said to the side of Bonnie's face. The witch was sifting to the photos searching for her family. Elena watched her ignore all the photos of her and her friends.

"Bonnie" Elena said trying to get her attention.

Bonnie turned to the brunette. There was that look again. Bonnie knew this woman like the back of her hand. She didn't have time for this.

"I miss you. I miss this." Elena said motioning to their lives scattered across the table. "I don't know what to say to you to make this right." Bonne sighed.

"People grow apart, Elena." Bonnie said going back to the table.

"Yeah, I guess. I just…I don't know. I never thought we would grow apart. I thought we were constant." Elena said looking down at the photo of her and Bonnie hugging and giggling at Busch Gardens, Williamsburg.

"When you left, I don't know." Elena sighed, trying to find the right words.

"When I left?" Bonnie said eyeing the brunette. Elena turned to the witch.

"Yeah, when you chose to transfer to George Mason." Elena continued.

"Ahh, so…this is about me." Bonnie said smiling.

"No. I mean. It's about both of us, but you did decide that you didn't want to be around anyone anymore." Elena said defensively. "I mean I know you went through a lot, a lot more than anyone should have to endure. I get that. I just. Everyone suffered. I thought that we were all stronger because we had each other." Elena finished.

"My Grams died. My mother was turned into a monster. Silas tried to kill my father. I died trying to make you happy. I was trapped in another dimension trying to save you and your boyfriends. But none of that is why I left. I realized as I wasted away alone that my life revolved around you. I gave everything I had, everything I was to you. You gave everything you had, and everything you were to an assortment of random guys, some related, some not. So no, we are not constant. We are not BFFs. I may have walked away from this toxic thing called our friendship, but you walked away from me the moment you saw Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said scooping up some photos and putting them in the bag.

"I never asked you to give everything you had." Elena said her eyes tearing up.

"Yes, you did. Repeatedly. You asked, and you took advantage because you knew I wouldn't say no." Bonnie said rifling through the photos. Elena walked into the kitchen. She took down a wine glass and uncorked the open bottle on the counter. She gulped the liquid. Bonnie looked up at her curiously, but went back to her search.

"Your right." Elena said in a whisper. "I knowingly took advantage of your loyalty." Elena said sipping the wine. "Of your feelings for me." Elena added staring at the witch.

Bonnie looked up at the Brunette. "Wait…What?"

"Why else would you do it? No one sacrifices themselves for their friends like that." Elena said putting down her glass. She went and stood across from Bonnie, the liquid courage racing through her blood.

"Oh…right…because everyone in the fucking world is in love with Elena Gilbert and her golden vagina." Bonnie said turning and walking to the door.

"I don't know about everyone in the world, but you certainly are." Elena said crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, at least you were. I figured it out."

Bonnie just stared at the brunette incredulously. She couldn't believe her ego.

"You're psychotic." Bonnie whispered.

"Me and Damon had a huge fight. I was doing some soul searching. I needed a friend. No. I needed my friend. I really missed you. I called a few times. I was depressed. Then I was angry. I was going to jump in the car and ride to Fairfax and tell you to stop being a brat, to get over yourself, but Matt stopped me. He actually told me to get over myself. So I went back to my dorm and I went through some old stuff of ours: notes, pictures, and texts. And it just dawned me. You were in love with me, and I didn't see it. I couldn't see it. You're the greatest love of my life." Elena swallowed.

"I get it. Damon dumped you, and you needed to feel loved. So why not turn to Bonnie. She'll come running back to console me, make me feel good about myself. She's a constant. It doesn't matter if I have hurt her over and over."

"If I hurt you it was never intentional. And for the record, I dumped Damon, a year ago. I've been actually taking some time for myself. I've called and emailed you hundreds of times since. I may have been neglectful, but I never ignored you outright." Elena said her voice watery.

"I have to go." Bonnie said clutching the plastic bag in her hands. She needed to escape this madness.

"Bonnie, it's after dark. You get nervous driving at night. You got a four-hour drive ahead of you, plus your upset. You may be mad at me right now, but please don't put yourself in danger just to get away from me." Bonnie glared out at the pitch-black night. She huffed and closed her eyes momentarily.

"You can sleep in the guest room. I promise I won't accuse you of being in love with me anymore tonight." Elena said smiling weakly. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I've got Ben and Jerry's and chocolate chip cookies." Elena tempted. Bonnie shook her head. She knew this was a bad idea.

-o0o-

Bonnie woke up to a downpour. She had planned on getting up early and putting some distance between Elena and her. Mother nature had other plans. She walked out into the cabin. Elena was in the kitchen cooking. A tumbler full of blood sat on the counter.

"Hey your up. I'm making omelets." Elena said smiling at the witch placing juice in front of her.

"I'm vegan now." Bonnie said. Elena's face dropped.

"Oh well I think I have some wheat bread. I didn't-. Wait a minute. Didn't you eat half a cartoon of ice cream last night? And you had some tea with honey." Bonnie smiled wickedly.

"You bitch." Elena said turning back to the stove. "So how's school going?" Elena asked sprinkling vegetables into the eggs. Bonnie exhaled.

"What? I can't ask you about school." Elena said putting bread in the toaster.

"I don't want to do this Elena." Bonnie said unapologetically.

"Do what? Have a conversation? I don't see what the problem is." Elena said slipping the first omelet on the plate and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie sniffed her breakfast.

"To be honest, I don't want to go down this road with you." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to let me back in." She said quietly. "I thought we had a breakthrough last night. We got some really important things out in the open. I thought we could start to…"

"What repair our friendship? Not interested." Bonnie said finally biting into the omelet.

"God. Why not?" Elena was surprised by Bonnie's frankness.

"Because you're a taker. Give you an inch and you take 234 miles." Bonnie returned.

"What if I wasn't?" Elena said quickly.

"What if your weren't…you." Bonnie replied

"There has to be something redeeming about me Bonnie. You were my friend forever. I mean what does that say about you." Bonnie scowled at the vampire. Elena tried a softer approach.

"I get it. You were loyal, and a friend. And I wasn't sometimes. I want to make it up to you. I checked the weather report, and you are stuck here. Are you going to ignore me all day?" Elena said cracking eggs into a bowl.

"You ignored me for three years and I was by your side the whole time. So yeah, I was thinking of giving it a shot." Bonnie said.

-o0o-

Despite Bonnie's stubbornness Elena had succeeded in taking down pieces of the wall Bonnie had built between the two of them as the day wore on. The brunette knew Bonnie. She knew what buttons to push. Elena knew her expressions and what they truly meant. Elena knew the witch better then anyone. And the witch knew her. The vampire longed for the connection they used to share, a connection that had withered from neglect. A connection once gone had thrown her life out of balance.

They had spent the day going back and forth. In between the passive aggressive bouts they watched _Charmed_ on Netflix. It was one of their favorite shows. Elena also went out of her way to remind Bonnie of the good times they used to have. Earlier in the day Bonnie just scowled at all of her attempts but after lunch, the witch started to warm to her.

By the time it was time for bed. Her and Bonnie were giggling about homecoming in ninth grade. She remembered that night. Bonnie looked so pretty even after the dance and after party at Tyler's pool house. She wanted to tell her as Ms. Lockwood drove them all home, but Matt was there and Tyler, and it was something she just wanted to share between the two of them. It wasn't a big deal. But she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous to tell her that. She thought about it for days.

There was another time after her parents died and Bonnie and Caroline were sleeping over. It was storming and she was awake because she hates thunder, and because of her parents. Bonnie woke up after a loud rumble. She took one look at the trembling brunette and wrapped her arms around her. Then drifted back to sleep.

Elena closed her eyes. Taking stock of all the places Bonnie's skin was touching hers. She wished for just a moment Caroline wasn't there. She felt bad because they were both there to comfort her. She had forgotten about that. Three weeks later Stefan showed up in the counselor's office.

She lay in her bed thinking about it now. Lightening dancing across the sky. She flinched when she heard the first rumble miles away. It was silly. A vampire scared of thunder.

-o0o-

Bonnie groaned trying to ignore the brunette's knock. It was storming. "You're a vampire for god sakes." Bonnie grumbled.

"Please." Elena said through the door. _Asking for too much once again._

"If I let you in. I don't want to talk. I want to sleep. Say one word. If I hear one peep, you can go back to your room." Bonnie said to the door.

"Not one word, I promise." Elena said.

Bonnie released the ward on the door. Elena opened it. She padded into the room flopping in the bed with the grumpy witch. Bonnie eyes popped open when Elena head landed on half of her pillow. The vampire arms encircled her waist. She turned to look at her but the brunette's eyes were already closed, her breathing non-existent. A giant smile plastered on her face. _Give her an inch…_

Bonnie scooted out of her embrace, her eyes closing. When she woke up three hours later to use the bathroom she had to unwrap the vampire limbs from around her. _And she was supposed to be in love with Elena?_

When the witch emerged from her dreams something was nagging at her. Elena had been touchy feely all day yesterday. She had also been walking around half naked. Sure it was hot and muggy but Elena had never been into showing that much skin. _"You're the greatest love of my life," _She had said_. Bonnie, get out while you still can._

-o0o-

Bonnie grabbed her bags and started for the front of the cabin. Yesterday was…the witch didn't know how to describe it. It was good, and familiar which is why it also hurt so much. Why it was so dangerous. Did she miss Elena? Yes. The Elena that cared more about her grades than whom Damon or Stefan was sleeping with. The Elena who liked riding horses, and wanted to be a doctor like her father, the Elena that would mourn her brother and best friend just as much as her lover.

Bonnie had been waiting a long time to see some glimpse of the woman she once knew, but she figured that people didn't change. They just become who they truly are. The Elena Bonnie knew and loved was gone. Swept away by the love of two men.

Bonnie tried to understand when it was Stefan. It was supposed to be this epic love, but with Damon it turned into something toxic, all encompassing and unhealthy for the both of them. She realized that Elena was one of those women who let their relationships define them, and that was swell if that's what the vampire wanted. Bonnie was just over the fallout. This weekend was a giant walk down memory lane but now it was time to go home. She moved to open the door and hit Elena's waist instead.

"Where you leaving without saying goodbye?" Elena said her face broken.

"Yes? We've been through this. I hope you didn't think some ice cream and a _Charmed_ marathon was going to magically fix everything that's wrong with this us." Bonnie replied.

"I've apologized. I explained my side-" Elena began.

"Actually you didn't. You accused me of being in love with you." Bonnie said losing her patience.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I neglected our friendship. I'm sorry for any part I played in the hurt and loss you've experienced in the last five years." Elena said crossing her arms.

Bonnie smirked. "No your not. Your just saying what you think I want to hear. 'Any part…' you are the cause for most of the hurt and loss I experienced. I don't know what's up with you. If your having some quarter life crisis but know we're straight. We are okay. We are just not friends. I wish you all the best. Now can you-"

Elena's lips pressing against Bonnie's effectively cut the woman off. The vampire grabbed the side of the witch's face as her tongue slid into between her lips. Bonnie was startled initially, then just baffled. As Elena fingertips brushed against her ears, and her tongue licked into her mouth, the witch became intrigued.

On some level she wanted this. She wanted to feel the soft skin at Elena's waist, the press of the brunette's breast against hers, Elena's palm caressing the small of her back. Unbeknownst to the witch, Bonnie had been starving for her touch. Elena's mouth at her neck was like eating a home cooked meal. Elena's skin against hers was Gram's macaroni and cheese, rich and delicious.

Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and turned her quickly into the door, her mouth once again covering the witch's. Her hands slid up Bonnie's thigh under her skirt, her fingers pulling her damp panties away from her heated skin. She circled her swollen clit.

Bonnie moaned into her mouth. The sound made the brunette wet. She licked at the witch's clavicle teasing her bud. The vampire spread her legs when the witch's hand pressed to her stomach lowering in search of Elena's sensitive button.

The women stood pressed against one another getting each other off. Elena rubbed furiously when Bonnie started moving against her hand, her own hips grinding into the witch's palm. Bonnie sighed, her body tensed. Elena smiled then lost herself as Bonnie's finger entered her. Seconds later she was falling into pieces.

The women spent the rest of the day in bed, Elena grinding slowly against the witch, both women tasting each other. By nightfall Elena had committed every one of Bonnie's curves to memory. She finally knew what it was like to have her completely.

Bonnie was in a different space. She was terrified she had made a huge mistake. Not only had she let the brunette back in, she had given her more of herself. Instead of the peace she sought at the beginning of this trip she was left with vulnerability.

Part of her wanted to believe in the fairy tale that this was a new beginning between them. The other part had years of evidence that would suggest otherwise. Bonnie had watched Elena love then wreck the people in her life. Had she willingly made herself Elena's new victim? Had she delivered to the brunette the last piece of her heart to shatter?

"It has been difficult these last two years. To somehow know you were out there. Living your life without me. Bonnie, I need you. I love you." Elena murmured in Bonnie's ear. The witch peered out into the night.

"It's weird you know. That we make up this weekend. That we…you know… this weekend. It's like its fate." Elena continued.

"Fate?" Bonnie asked her face wet with tears.

"You know. I reunite with my best friend on Valentine's Day. You really are the love of my life. Corny I know, but also, weird. Anyway. Happy Valentines day." Elena said her arm stretching across Bonnie's back.

The witch laid there taking stock of Elena's skin against hers, committing it to memory, aware that this moment was fleeting and would haunt her for the rest of her life. Another ghost she will come to visit here at the state park.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispers her eyes closing.

* * *

_**Is Bonlena your chosen fate? Or do you think Bonnie has more in the stars for her? You can always go back and help her change her fate.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Now that Bonnie was in her car headed to the store she was thinking she should go to the package store on Fitzgerald Avenue. It had a better selection and it was in the same shopping plaza as Kroger. Her father didn't have any decent snack food in the house. She needed sustenance if she was going to divide her weekend between studying and binge watching John Noble.

It was also further out than she wanted to go, and did she really need yogurt-covered blueberries? More money wasted. More time spent doing everything except studying for her exam. She should go to the store by her house. Get back quickly to her plans for the night, and spend tomorrow making up for lost studying time.

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

She definitely needed yogurt-covered blueberries. Hit up the Fitzgerald Avenue store. (**Skip to chapter 20**)

**-Or-**

The shop around the corner was more practical. Bonnie was just finding excuses to procrastinate now. (**Skip to chapter 21**)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

After binge watching the first season of Fringe Thursday night. Bonnie spent all day Friday studying for her exam. When she got up Saturday morning and grabbed her notes, she realized she wasted gas money to come home and study. She only had one more chapter to review, and then she should try to find something to do tonight.

Bonnie briefly thought about calling Caroline, although she didn't want to attend the frat party. She did come home to hang out with the blonde. Bonnie and her friends were growing apart. She should make this weekend count for something. Perhaps get that closure she was so intent on Thursday afternoon.

Bonnie thought about Matt. Maybe she should go hang out at the Grill. Matt was always at the bar. She could harass him all night, but the Grill was probably going to be packed and Matt would be busy. The witch could still find plenty of entertainment at the restaurant. She could also find trouble.

Trouble was always around the corner in Mystic Falls. The small town had it in spades. Bonnie was sure she could find something else to get into tonight that had nothing to do with her old friends. She hadn't been on adventure in a while. She hadn't headed out into the world and seen where the day had taken her. Maybe she should do so today.

Three viable options were before her. Hanging with Caroline meant she would spend time with her friend, but be uncomfortable the whole night. Was Bonnie willing to make the sacrifice? The Grill would keep her busy, but she probably wouldn't get to hang with Matt that much. Doing her own thing was a gamble. She had no idea if it would lead to a fun filled night, disaster, or worse boredom.

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Call Caroline. The blonde is the reason she is in Mystic Falls. (**Skip to chapter 26**)

**-Or-**

Hang at the Grill. She'll get to see Matt, and you never know who might pop in. (**Skip to chapter 25**)

**-Or-**

Bonnie should do her own thing. Let the witch see where the day takes her. (**Skip to chapter 24**)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie had gotten all the booze she needed, now to pick up some snacks. As Bonnie was perusing the freeze-dried section in the grocery store, a familiar feeling washed over her. Bonnie's skin tingled as a vampire neared her. She turned quickly ready to pop a few blood vessels. She stopped suddenly when she realized who it was. She couldn't help the smile forming on her lips.

"Damon?" She said being pulled into a hug and lifted off the floor. She laughed as the vampire squeezed her. She hit him on the shoulder to get him to put her down. Old biddies were staring, ready to chastise them for indecent behavior.

"What are you doing here, witchy? I thought you were too good for our kind now?" Damon said smiling at her depositing her back on the floor. He pulled down her t-shirt and smoothed her hair. She batted at him playfully.

"Stop. What? Oh yeah. I came for Caroline's big reunion dinner." Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. Bonnie watched as Stefan slowly made his way up the aisle. He nodded to the witch. Bonnie nodded back. "She said everyone ditched her. What are you doing here? Buying pancake mix?" Damon pursed his lips.

"My pancakes are homemade. I'm here with Stefan." Damon said gesturing to his brother.

"Hey, Bon." Stefan said taking a step towards her, hesitantly.

"Hi, Stefan." She said turning back to Damon with a smile. Stefan eased back into his original position.

"We were planning on grilling out tonight. What are you doing? You should stop by." Damon said reaching into her hand basket squinting at her trail mix. He tossed it back a few moments later. "Yeah my steaks are way better than this squirrel food." Bonnie shook her head.

"Thanks, but I was planning on staying in tonight. Besides, I don't want to mess up any brotherly bonding." Bonnie said looking between them.

"Please. I'm bored to death. Why do you think I'm hanging out with this loser?" Damon said moving a piece of Bonnie's bang out of her face. Stefan scowled at his brother.

"Yeah, Bonnie. We would love to have you." Stefan offered, genuinely.

"That's what he said." Damon joked laughing. Bonnie punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Damon asked pushing her gently.

"You know why." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes at the vampire. Damon puckered his lips at the woman. Bonnie shook her head, laughing.

"So you coming or what? Dinner is at 8." Damon said walking backwards toward the front of the store. Stefan followed his brother. Bonnie bit her lip.

* * *

**What should Bonnie do?**

Agree of course, why is this even a choice? (**Skip to chapter 22**)

**-Or-**

Decline, she was looking at the two reasons her life was the way it was. (**Skip to chapter 23**)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie quickly picked up what she needed from the package store closest to her house. She was heading back home when she noticed a red pickup following her. The same red pickup that was in the store's parking lot. Bonnie turned into the Fells Church Bed and Breakfast driveway, got out the car, and walked into the building. From the window she saw the pickup drive by. _Was she being paranoid?_ Just in case she called Matt.

"Do you want me to come get you?" Matt said over loud music.

"No. Thank you. I'm sure their gone. I'm going to head home." Bonnie said into the phone. The bell on the entrance chimed. Bonnie turned away from the hotel's incoming guest.

"Call me when you get there. I can stop by after work." Matt suggested.

"No, you don't have to. I'm good. I'll call you when I get home okay." Bonnie said.

"Okay. Bye." Matt said hanging up the phone.

Bonnie turned to exit the lobby of the inn and ran right into Malachi Parker.

"Bonnie Bennett. Did you miss me?" Kai said grinning at the witch.

Bonnie huffed. "What are you doing here? Wait, were you just following me?"

The warlock shrugged. "I saw you at the liquor store, alone. I thought you could use some company."

Bonnie rolled her eyes storming out of the hotel. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, running a coven, planning the murder of more of your relatives."

"I try to be so nice to you. Then you go and insult me."

"Waa Waa Waa. I hurt the socio's feelings." Bonnie said going over to her car. "Do me a favor Kai, stay the hell away from me."

"I love you too." Kai said puckering her lips at the witch. He watched her get in her sedan and speed unto the street.

-o0o-

Bonnie had finally finished studying on Saturday night. She had a giant bacon, olive and mushroom pizza in front of her, and _Fringe_ was cued up on her TV. She pressed play then reached for a slice of gooey pizza. Just as she was about to take a bite, the pizza disintegrated.

Bonnie looked at her hands in confusion. The world swirled around her. The witch was sucked into a vortex. Bonnie closed her eyes to fight the queasiness she was feeling. When she opened them she was in someone's bedroom sitting on an antique loveseat. The witch jumped up heading towards the door of the room. Before she could reach it the door opened and in walked Kai.

"Awesome. I wasn't sure that spell was going to work. Didn't think I had enough juice. That last witch must of really amped up my powers." Kai said smiling at Bonnie.

"Did you hear anything I said last night?" Bonnie said storming over to the warlock.

"What?" Kai said confused. He smiled down at the petite woman in his face.

"What? Did you just magically kidnap me and transport me to your bedroom. Great taste by the way. My grandma had more style." Bonnie said picking up a doily.

"This isn't my bedroom. This is the honeymoon suite at the quant little bed and breakfast we met at the other night. I thought it would be a nice place for us to have dinner. " The man said walking over to a table in the corner of the room. He removed two covers off the plates revealing filet mignon and asparagus. Bonnie tried to tell her stomach that it didn't smell delicious.

"Have you ever heard of the words body rights and permission?" Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"No, but they sound like there overly complicated." Kai said pulling back a chair gesturing to the witch. Bonnie blinked at him.

"What? I'm trying to be romantic." Kai informed.

"Romantic? It's hard to get in the mood when I remember the last dinner you made for me. I wonder how much blood I'm going to lose tonight." Bonnie spat at the warlock.

"You know what Damon was right. You are the most annoying person in the world." Kai said walking back over towards the witch.

"Says my stalker." Bonnie said her hands going to her hips.

"Fine. Go back to your pizza for one. Make me out to be some kind of sociopath. Remember, I tried to save you." Kai replied.

"A. You are an admitted sociopath, and B. You wouldn't have had to if you hadn't stabbed me and left me there." The witch rejoined.

"You have conveniently forgot that you buried a pickax in my chest when you thought I was no use, and betrayed me several times. I don't take it personally." Kai said. "It's our way. It's foreplay." He added with just a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"It's sick is what it is." Bonnie replied shaking her head.

"You say sick, I say exciting. Tomato, Tomato." Kai argued.

"I say, I'm out." Bonnie said walking around the warlock to the door.

"Wait." Kai said moving to grab her arm. Bonnie turned quickly sending the man careening to the other side of the room.

"Don't touch me." She said through gritted teeth.

"And there she is…the powerful witch. I bet that felt good didn't it? For three years you've been pretending to be something your not. That feeling, the blood rushing through your veins. That's who you are Bonnie. Power and magic, not some lame accountant." Kai proclaimed picking himself up off the ground.

"You don't know anything about me." Bonnie said her breathing rapid.

"I know magic and how it feels cycling through your veins. You miss that Bonnie. You miss the high."

"You're crazy." She said turning back towards the door. Kai sped in front of it.

"How?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes.

"Just one of my newly acquired spells. I could share them with you. Just admit you miss the magic." Kai whispered his lips inching towards her. For just a second the witch glanced at his mouth. When he closed his eyes and leaned in further. Bonnie slapped him, and knocked him back with an air spell.

Kai's eyes popped open. A smirk planted on his face. "There she is…Bonnie Badass Bennett. No ones here. It'll be our little secret." Kai said moving towards her again.

Bonnie threw another air spell with a little electricity at him this time he stumbled back to the door. When he righted himself. Bonnie smashed her face against his.

Their kisses were feverish. More than once Bonnie pulled Malachi's lip between her teeth, biting down almost drawing blood. The warlock spun the witch until her back was against the wall. His hands ripped at her clothing while his groin pressed into hers.

Bonnie felt how hard he was for her. She was excited, anxious to feel him. She spat Latin, and the warlock clothes fell to the carpet.

"That was unexpected." Kai mumbled. His mouth was attached to Bonnie's jaw. "Let me show you a few of my tricks."

Bonnie squeaked when they lifted off the ground, floating over to the bed. "How much power have you stolen?" She said eyeing the warlock.

"Enough to do this." Kai whispered. Bonnie's back arch as warm air curled around her. It was the lightest of touches snaking her bare hips, sliding over her breast, tickling between her legs. "It's a mixture of telekinesis and air magic." Kai said as his magic caressed Bonnie's back. No doubt the witch was enjoying it. "Now let's see what happens when I touch you for real." Kai said bringing their mouths back together.

-o0o-

Bonnie ankles were beside her ears. Her and Kai were suspended above the bed as he sunk into her. Kai took his time, his stroke driving the witch crazy.

She doesn't know what round they were on. She just knew the warlock was insatiable. They had fucked in the shower. Her face pressed against the tile. She had ridden him backwards while he fingered her clit. He had fucked her on the dinning room table after they ate their dinner naked. Now he was using magic to hold them up in the air. Bonnie was sure when he came they were going to crash but that didn't stop her from letting him pound into her hovering a good two feet from the mattress.

Bonnie could tell he was near the edge because they had dipped once or twice. She was sure she wouldn't be able to stop their plummet because she was barely holding on herself. The warlock was managing to brush her clit and hit that sweet spot at a torturous pace. If he just…Bonnie lost it when Kai touched her psychically again. His spell tickling her nipples. She cried out in released. Seconds later they dropped to the bed, Kai still inside her thrusting slowly. Bonnie was exhausted she fell asleep with the enemy inside of her.

-o0o-

She woke up the next morning in her bed. Ms. Cuddles sat on her pillow. A small envelope had been taped to her hand. She opened it and laughed. Kai has sent her a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Valentine. It read: _Kawabanga, Dude. You're my Valentine. _Bonnie smiled shaking her head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Socio."

* * *

**So what do you think? Is Bonkai magical? You could always go back and find that person who truly puts Bonnie under a spell.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie had no idea why she had agreed to stop by the Boardinghouse. She hadn't even asked if anyone else was coming to this cookout. Did she really want to spend her evening with the Salvatores and their groupies? Well, Damon was okay. _More than okay, Bonnie._ They understood each other. It was funny how her feelings for the brothers had switched.

She despised Damon once upon a time, now she counted him as a friend, an ally. She thought Stefan was her friend for a time, but now she knew the truth. He wasn't her friend. He may have never actually been her friend when she looked at the facts. He was Elena's boyfriend.

If she was going to visit the brothers she better get a move on. She was already an hour late. She would have called and cancelled, but Damon was fun. It would be a fun night despite who was there at the boardinghouse.

Bonnie changed into a dress. It was her I can play this off as casual, but I still look amazing dress. She played with the hem of the frock as she drove. She pulled up to the house and walked up to the door, ringing the bell.

She could smell the grill going in the back. Stefan opened the door in a sleeveless T-shirt. He smelled of barbecue.

"Hey. We didn't think you were coming. Come in." Stefan said holding the door open for the witch.

"Yeah, I was doing a little studying before I came over. Is Damon in the back?" Bonnie asked walking towards the open French doors at the end of the hall.

"No. Actually he ran out for a minute. Like I said, we didn't think you were coming. I'll text him to let you know you're here." Stefan said pulling out his phone.

"No. No. You don't have to do that. I should have called." Bonnie said disappointed. "I should go." Bonnie said walking back to the door.

"You don't have to. I have more than enough food. And I'm sure Damon will stumble back in soon." Stefan said smiling. Bonnie grimaced. She didn't feel comfortable here without Damon. She and Stefan had nothing to talk about besides Caroline and Elena, and, well, Bonnie had better ways to spend her time.

"I ate before I came. I was starving hence my trip to Kroger. I just really stopped by to catch up with Damon. But thanks for the offer." Bonnie said going to the door.

Stefan brows were bunched together when she waved goodbye. Bonnie hoped he didn't pick up on her tiny crush. She was a dork. She should have come at 8. She shouldn't have worn this dress. Her _Fringe_ marathon wasn't looking so bad.

-o0o-

When Damon made it back to the boardinghouse, he noticed Stefan was in the solarium. Stefan only went amongst Damon's plants when something was bothering him. The vampire walked to the entrance of the greenhouse.

"Why are you staring at my verbane plants like that?" Damon said walking into the room. He looked up at the glass ceiling and the star filled night.

"Why do you still have these?" Stefan said his arms crossed his brow furrowed.

"For reasons. Why are you in here brooding? You're affecting my babies. My peace lily is drooping and I watered it this morning." Damon said rubbing the leaves of the plant. "It's okay Rochelle. I'll make the bad man leave you all alone."

"Nothing. I'm fine." Stefan said walking to the back door leading to the garden. Damon shrugged heading back into the house.

"Bonnie stopped by for you." Stefan said just as Damon was about to walk back into the house. Damon turned, his head cocked.

"Oh yeah. How come you didn't call and let me know?" Damon said observing his brother.

"I was going to. She said to leave you alone." Stefan said turning back to the door.

"So…this is about Bonnie the not so teenage witch." Damon said coming back into the room.

"You and her seem close." Stefan said.

"That happens when you're stuck in a time portal alone with someone. You realize they are all you have. We shared something. I respect her. She respects me." Damon said his eyes narrowing.

"Does that bother you brother, Bonnie respecting me more than she does you?" Damon said his mouth pulling into a smirk.

"Why is everything a competition with you? Me and Bonnie used to be friends." Stefan said.

"When?" Damon asked.

"When I was dating Elena and after." Stefan said. He looked at his brother who was looking at him doubtfully.

"Who told her about Jeremy dying? Who saved her from Enzo? Who checked on her after Sheila died?" Stefan fired off.

"You. For Elena." Damon said. Stefan huffed.

"Look little brother. I get it. You want everyone to like you, but we did some fucked up shit all in the mighty name of Elena. It took me being in another world with Witchy to realize that. It took me being stuck in another world to realize what an amazing person Bonnie really is. We weren't her friends. Her enemies treated her better. Hell, you didn't even come to her funeral."

"I had amnesia. Besides she came back." Damon blinked at his brother.

"You agreed to sacrifice her twice." Damon accused. Stefan's mouth dropped open.

"You tried to kill her on numerous occasions and she dressed up to come see you." Stefan said frustrated.

"Really? What did she have on?" Damon said rubbing his chin.

"Is that the point?" Stefan replied.

"For me it is. Was it tight, low cut, did it show off her ass? You know she has the best ass out of all three of them right." Damon said.

"Really?" The younger Salvatore chastised.

"What like you wouldn't go for the trifecta. Hell, from what I'm hearing I might just pull it off." Damon said smiling.

"You're an asshole. Which is why I don't understand this." Stefan groaned.

"Understand what? That Bonnie likes me. She likes me more than you now, and your pouting. It's because she's my friend, butt wipe. I care about her, and it's not some extension of how I feel about Elena. It's because she's kickass and loyal, and insanely beautiful inside and out." Damon said walking into the house.

Stefan just stared after his brother. Damon stuck his head back through the archway.

"But really, what did she have on? She had to look hot to have you crying over my orchids." Stefan rolled his eyes and walked into the backyard.

-o0o-

Bonnie was bored out of her mind. She had been studying all day and needed a break. Reading, Tumblr or watching TV would lead to abandoning her cause all together. She needed something quick to take her mind off her studies. It hit her when she looked up at the mantle piece. Bonnie hopped off the couch and grabbed the phone. Seconds later she was waiting for someone to answer the phone at the Grill.

"The Grill, how may I help you?" A woman said quickly into the phone.

"Can I speak to Matt Donovan please?" Bonnie said in her business tone.

"Just a minute." The voice said placing her on hold. Her dad had their mantle covered with pictures of his only child. The last two featured Bonnie and Matt at prom, and the whole gang at graduation.

"This is Matt." Matt said into the phone.

"Hey Donovan. It's Bonnie. What time do you get off tonight?" Bonnie said picking up a magazine.

"I close. Why what's up?"

"Oh. I was going to see if you wanted to hang out, but it's okay." Bonnie said disappointed.

"Come hang out with me at the Grill. We are over staffed tonight for the Valentine's rush. You can sit at the bar while I help bartend. We can eat on my dinner break."

"Okay. What time should I come?" Bonne asked.

"After 9, we usually go from family restaurant to bar around then. We can eat as soon as you get here."

There was a knock at Bonnie's door. The witch turned looking into the foyer. Was Stefan at her door?

"I got to go, Matt. Someone's at my door."

"If it's Caroline, tell her she owes me twenty bucks. Her friend Shelby was not the woman of my dreams. More like the stalker from my nightmares." Bonnie giggled.

"It's not Care. I think its Stefan." Bonnie said getting up after the second knock.

"Stefan? What's he doing there?" Matt asked over clanking glasses.

"I don't know. I'll see you around nine." Bonnie said.

"See you." Matt said as Bonnie hung up the phone. She glanced at Stefan suspiciously.

Bonnie opened the door.

"Hey." Stefan said.

"Hey?" Bonnie answered.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." Stefan said.

"No. Well, I'm about to go back to studying. What's up?" Bonnie said from her doorway.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I just stopped by to say Hello." Stefan said sliding his hands in his pockets. Bonnie looked at the vampire strangely.

"Well, also to see how you were. I mean I haven't really talked to you in forever. I mean we were friends once." Stefan tried.

"Yeah?" Bonnie hesitated. Bonnie's glaring indifference bothered Stefan. Like all things it showed in his face. The witch responded.

"I mean. Of course we were both apart of something, this crazy group of friends haunted by the bad things in life, but truthfully I don't think we have ever had a conversation that doesn't have to do with Elena, Caroline or magic. And that's cool. You were Elena's boyfriend, not my BFF." Bonnie said folding her arms. She was still trying figure out why he was there.

"Yeah, I was but…I considered us friends." Bonnie nodded slowly, then smiled.

"Is this about Caroline? Are you here to smooth things over between us? Look I was planning on calling her later." Bonnie said assuming she finally understood why Stefan Salvatore was at her door.

"No." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Oh." Bonnie answered once again baffled.

"Me and Caroline…Look Bonnie, I really just stopped by to say hi, and check on you. Seeing you the other night just brought back a lot of memories of us working together. I just wanted to make sure we were okay." Bonnie shrugged.

"We're fine. Thanks for stopping by." Bonnie said putting her hand on the door. She hoped the vampire would take the hint but Stefan stood there.

"Okay. Well maybe I will see you around." Bonnie added closing the door.

Stefan walked down the sidewalk and hopped in his Porsche.

"That was painful." Damon said popping up by the passenger door.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said looking up at Bonnie's house.

"Same as you. Duh. So admit it. Your going for the trifecta." Damon said leaning against the side of the car.

"I am not going for the trifecta."

"Then what's up with the awkward drop in?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Trying to be Bonnie's friend, to get to know her better. Someone told me she was kickass and loyal and beautiful inside and out." Stefan huffed.

"This isn't about your guilt is it? You're not making amends? This isn't the ninth step." Damon queried.

"Honestly, I don't know what this is." Stefan replied. Damon brow rose.

"It's not that. There will be no trifecta." Stefan added starting his car.

"So you're not calling dibs?" Damon said over the engine.

"Like that would make a difference to you anyway. It's not like that. Besides, like you said that was awkward as hell, and she did wear that dress for you."

"So it was a dress? What color was it?" Damon said into the window.

"Red." Stefan said putting the car in gear.

"Red is your favorite color little brother." Damon said smiling at Stefan.

Stefan put on his shades. "I know." He answered, and sped off down the street. Damon watched Stefan turn the corner. He looked up at the witch's house, and then headed back to his car.

-o0o-

Stefan had been debating whether to show up at the Grill all day. He had heard Bonnie and Matt making plans. He didn't think it was a date. He didn't want to ruin any burgeoning romances. He also didn't understand why he couldn't let this go.

Bonnie running into Damon's arms really fucked with his head. Bonnie in that dress was seared into his brain. The idea that Bonnie looked like that for Damon, well…why couldn't he let this go?

He tried to chalk it up as some kind of sibling rivalry, but Damon's friends had never made him act like this. The trifecta angle Damon was trying to pass off on him was bullshit because he didn't even think about that until Damon brought it up. _But now that he had…No Stefan. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena weren't notches in my and Damon's belts._

Truth be told, Stefan could admit he was attracted to Bonnie. He had been since working with her and the coffins, but then he was forced to make a tough choice, and well. He was ashamed of himself. He backed away from the witch completely. And then there was Caroline.

He had put his friendship with the witch on a shelf. The vampire hadn't regretted it until yesterday. She reminded him of all the terrible things he was willing to do in the name of love. Monstrous things when he was suppose to be himself and not the ripper.

She was still a walking talking reminder of the dwindling state of his humanity, but he really wanted to be Bonnie's friend. It bothered him that she didn't think of him that way. It bothered him that he clearly made her uncomfortable even with good reason. It was illogical, selfish, and arrogant, but it was also what he wanted.

They meant something to each other once, maybe it wasn't an everlasting bond but Stefan thought it was worth rebuilding. For some inexplicable reason he wanted her trust back. Now all he had to do was get out of his car, and walk into the Grill.

-o0o-

For the first time in far too long, Bonnie was having fun. Matt's staff was great. He and his assistant manger Raiquan or Quan for short were keeping her entertained. The free booze was helping also. The place was packed. There was hardly any place to sit or stand, and Bonnie felt comfortable. The witch called that a win.

She finally had Matt's fried chicken sandwich. They ate dinner in the kitchen as he caught her up on his life and life in Mystic Falls. When his break was over he found her a corner seat at the bar, and hung out with her between helping Quan and Regan fill drink orders.

At 10, the dinner service slowed and the Grill turned into a bar. Bonnie laughed at Quan as he did his best Drake impression. Matt came out of the back and pulled her over to the pool tables.

"Chelsea and Tanner are on the bar now, and Quan is counting the till for me. That means I can teach you how to play pool." Matt said smiling. Bonnie pursed her lips.

"My dad used to hustle people for money. He taught me everything I know. Which means I'm going to teach you how to play pool, QB." Bonnie said.

"We'll see." Matt said racking the balls.

"Hey Matt. I see you got some time off this weekend." A raven headed woman said walking over to the blond man. Bonnie looked between the two trying not to laugh at the terrified look on Matt's face.

"You must be Shelby." Bonnie said smiling at Matt.

"Shelby? Heeeeyyyy. What are you doing here? I told you I had to work this weekend." Matt said clearly uncomfortable. Bonnie had to turn away to laugh. When she did. She spotted Stefan at the back of the restaurant over by the dartboards. He was whispering in a blonde woman's ear. Bonnie was impressed. The woman could be Natalie Dormer's twin. She looked just as edgy.

"I came to bring you some cookies I made for you. Imagine my surprise when I see you shooting pool with..." Shelby said turning smiling falsely at Bonnie.

"Oh. I'm Bonnie. Matt and me went to high school together. I stopped into the bar, and he took pity on me cause I'm here alone. He's a good guy like that." Bonnie said with a giant smile.

Matt eyed Bonnie. The witch tried not to laugh. "Thanks for the cookies Shel. I call you Sunday ok." Matt said taking the package from the woman.

"Matt don't be rude. You could at least walk her to the door. Nice to meet you Shelby." Bonnie said waving. Matt ushered his admirer to the door. Meanwhile, Bonnie chose and chalked her cue, and then leaned over to line up a shot. Bonnie's strike sent several balls careening into the table's side pockets.

"Nice Shot." Stefan said from behind the witch. Bonnie looked up from the table. Stefan was standing there in a leather jacket, rugged jeans, and brown boots. Stefan looked good. He smelled good. Bonnie thought she had grown immune to the Younger Salvatore's charms. That definitely wasn't the case right now.

"Thanks." Bonnie said rounding the table. "So what are you up to tonight?" Bonnie said realizing he was probably in predator mode. That would explain a lot. She wondered if he had his bloodlust under control.

"Just hanging out. Just like everyone else." Stefan said.

"Like everyone, huh?" Bonnie said not buying it. He was definitely stalking his prey. Bonnie wondered which woman he had sized up for a meal. 'What women' was probably more accurate with Stefan's appetite. "Is Damon around?" Bonnie asked casually. She chanced a glance at Stefan. _Did he just roll his eyes?_

"I haven't seen him. You're good, but with my help, you could be better." Stefan said watching her knock two balls into one slot. Bonnie sighed. _Men._

"Really? How much money do you want to wager that I am better?" Bonnie said her brow arched. "Come on Salvatore. Money is no object for rich boys like you and Damon right?" Bonnie said rounding the table again, bringing her inches away from the vampire. She leaned down to take her shot.

"Can I have some room?" She said to Stefan who hadn't moved. Stefan backed up smirking. They both watched as the ball shot into the corner pocket. A couple of guys near them clapped. Bonnie smiled.

"I'll bet you one favor. That I'm better at pool than you." Stefan said nonchalantly.

"A favor." Bonnie knew Stefan wanted something. "Fine and when I beat you what do I get." Bonnie said chalking her cue.

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned his eyes boring into the witches. Bonnie didn't know. She didn't need anything. There was one thing she really wanted but it was way too expensive.

"Looks like you figured it out." Stefan said taking a cue stick off the wall. Bonnie bit her lip.

"No. I couldn't." Bonnie said shaking her head. "I wouldn't." It would be like taking candy from a baby.

"Name your price, Bennett." Stefan said his feet planted, his eyes smiling at the witch. He had her just where he wanted her.

"Well there is this laptop I want. With taxes and all the software it's around five thousand dollars. I'll think of something else." Bonnie said searching her thoughts.

"One favor from you against my five thousand dollars. You're on." Stefan said picking up the chalk.

"Five thousand dollars?" Matt said returning to the table. "That's some favor." He said looking at a shocked Bonnie. "All I have to offer is a free milkshake." Matt said shrugging. He dapped Quan up when he joined them. "Okay, Bon. You going to school us all or what?"

Bonnie laughed. "Silly boys. There's no time for teaching lessons when that kind of money is involved. I'm just going to whoop your asses. Rack'em ripper." Bonnie said to Stefan.

She was nervous and was trying to not let it show. Not only was her pride at stake, there was a hefty prize that could get her the gaming laptop she'd been dreaming about. She could never save the money and she would feel like even more of a spoiled brat asking her dad when he was basically paying for school, her pretty cushy lifestyle, and he had already brought her a nice laptop for school.

There was also the fact that several people had migrated over to the table to watch the action. She was having a good day, but the people surrounding her could easily turn into an overload. A giant anxiety attack in the middle of a bar would be…

_Bonnie stop psyching yourself out_. _You were playing pool at seven. You hadn't even showed them your B game yet, let alone you're A game. The money is as good as yours. Take a deep breath and think about the gaming marathons you can have without worrying about frying your hard drive. Spring break was looking up._

Stefan rolled the balls to the center table removing the rack. "Ladies first." He said backing away from the table.

_Amateur move, ripper._ Bonnie thought sizing up her shots. She leaned down, blocked the world out, and proceeded to run the table.

-o0o-

"All I have is two thousand on me right now. If you come to the Boardinghouse tomorrow I can get you the rest." Stefan said placing four five hundred dollar bills in her hands. Matt whistled.

"You want whip cream and a cherry on your shake?" Matt said putting chocolate ice cream in the blender.

"Three cherries please. And I'll be at the Boardinghouse in the morning. I have some shopping to do." Bonnie said smiling.

"See you then." Stefan said heading for the door. Matt wiggled his eyebrows at the witch.

"What?" Bonnie said popping a peanut in her mouth.

"What's that about?" Matt asked glancing at the door.

"What?" Bonnie replied clueless.

"Stefan dropping by your house. Stefan showing up here tonight?" Matt inferred wiping the counter.

"He said he was hanging out." Bonnie shrugged.

"Here? I haven't seen Stefan in almost a year. I'm at the Grill every weekend. Stefan Salvatore doesn't hang at the Grill. Damon and Alaric come through sometimes." Matt informed pouring Bonnie's milkshake in the glass.

"He probably showed up for that favor he was talking about. No doubt something to do with Elena or Caroline. Same old Stefan." Bonnie dismissed.

"I don't think him and Elena are that close anymore, and him and Caroline cooled off pretty fast, and have been platonic ever since. He may need some magical help but those looks he was giving you, when he thought nobody was looking, has me thinking that favor was of a sexual nature."

"What are you saying Matt? He was probably just hungry." Bonnie reasoned as her friend placed her chocolate milkshake in front of her.

"I'm saying it's Valentine's Day tomorrow and Stefan wants you to be his Valentine."

"Whatever. I need more cherries." Bonnie said eating the ones on top quickly. She was having a blast. Her feet swung while she sat on the stool. Matt shook his head and placed a bowl of cherries in front of his friend. He took out a broom and started sweeping. They were 5 minutes away from locking up.

"Stefan and Bonnie sitting in a tree…" Matt began. Bonnie threw cherries at the blond. _Matt was crazy. _

-o0o-

Bonnie was so excited as she stepped up to the boardinghouse entrance. Her new laptop had been ordered and now all she needed was the funds to pay her credit card bill. She would even have three hundred dollars left over for her rainy day emergency account.

Bonnie was about to ring the bell when the door swung open. Bonnie jumped cursing under her breath. "What the hell Stefan?" Bonnie said grabbing her chest. Her heart was racing.

"Sorry, I was about to get the paper. Come in." Stefan said holding the door for her. Bonnie walked into the house heading for the couch.

"Let me get your money." He said walking out the room. Bonnie watched him go. Matt had been imagining things last night. Stefan was acting normal towards her, and if he did show some interest it was only in what she could do for him. She wondered what the vampire needed. She wondered if he was in trouble.

At that moment Stefan came back into the room with a wad of money. Bonnie watched silently as Stefan counted the money into her hand. She smiled when the last hundred-dollar bill hit her palm. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." Bonnie said preparing to rise.

"Yeah, you hustled me, Bennett. Now that I've seen your game I want a rematch." Bonnie sighed.

"Some people don't know how to quit when they are ahead." Bonnie warned heading for the door. Her conscious stopped her from opening it and leaving. "Hey Stefan. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was that favor you needed? Your not in any trouble or anything?" Bonnie watched the vampire frown.

"No. Actually it's the opposite. I helped out a buddy of mine a couple of months ago, and he sent me two tickets to the blues festival in Norfolk this weekend. Damon has plans with Alaric. You mentioned you weren't doing anything but studying. I was going to ask you did you want to go with me." Stefan said.

"Oh. I-" Bonnie started trying to decline politely. When something dawned on her. "Wait. Are you talking about Mermaid Fest?" Bonnie asked her eyes growing to saucers.

"Yeah. Some of the bands playing are old school. It's not everybody's thing." Stefan stated.

"Mermaid fest with _Alabama Shakes_ and _Sharon and the Dap Kings_." Bonnie confirmed.

"Yeah, but honestly I'm going for Clinton Rivers. He played with the Stones and the Beatles. Plus my boy promised me everything would be on the house." Stefan rambled.

Bonnie was still stuck on _Alabama Shakes_. She tried to get tickets but they sold out in minutes. The ones on eBay were selling in the thousands. It was Clinton Rivers last performance before he retired.

"Omigod, I would love to go. Fuck. I feel like I owe you a favor now." Bonnie said laughing.

"Bonnie, you don't owe me anything." Stefan said seriously. The witch regarded him with curiosity. Stefan changed the subject. "The first band goes on at three this afternoon. How about I pick you up around one?" Stefan said smiling at the witch.

"Sounds good. I'll see you at one." Bonnie responded. She opened the door and walked to her car. Did she just make plans with Stefan Salvatore on Valentine's Day?

-o0o-

The blues are lyrics that rub you raw allowing its addictive melody to seep into your soul. Bonnie stood exposed, every nerve ending tingling as Clinton Rivers picked at his guitar. His fingers were gnarled and rough like the voice that bellowed from the small brown man. His powerful vocal riffs were full of Cajun dialect and felt like they were invoking ancient deities. The witch was enchanted like everyone else in the bar. Like the vampire who stood beside her almost reverberating with emotion.

Clinton Rivers was closing the festival. Bonnie had spent the day dancing to the soul of _Sharon and the Dap Kings_, swaying to Brittany Howard's gritty voice, and just meeting new people. It was the most she had interacted with the world since her internment. It's the most time she had spent with just one person in almost a year.

She had forgot how much fun Stefan could be. She had forgot how thoughtful he was. It was weird that she was the sole benefactor of his attentions today. It was really quite seductive, Stefan's regard. She understood now how both her friends must have felt or rather fell.

-o0o-

This may have been a bad idea. Good music, good food, and good drink made for a captivating atmosphere. What the vampire was experiencing was off the charts because he also had the added benefit of good company. He knew him and Bonnie had a lot in common but he never knew how much.

Their musical tastes were beyond compatible. They were musical soul mates. She was blues, soul and gospel. And he was vintage rock and jazz. Two old souls zoning out over music made years ago and the new stuff reminiscent of that period.

The witch enthralled Stefan as she swayed eyes closed listening to her beloved _Alabama Shakes_. It was sexy. This side of the witch he had never seen before. It surprised him how much wanted to kiss her as she let Clinton's talents wash over her. She was lost in the moment, and Stefan wanted nothing more than to get lost inside of her.

-o0o-

They tried to make it up to Stefan's bedroom but as soon as they hit the door, Stefan was rubbing himself against her ass. Bonnie didn't help the situation by grinding into his crotch. The next thing she knew she was bent over the couch, her panties pooled at her feet.

Stefan rolled into her slowly. She could feel every inch of him inside her. He felt delectable. She had to brace herself on the couch in order to not collapse into the bliss of his cock sliding in and out her wet slit. When the vampire sped up chasing his orgasm Bonnie fell quickly into hers. She lay limp across the couch as he fucked into her. He came with a roar placing kisses on her shoulders and the back of her neck.

She yelped when he threw her over his shoulder removing her from the couch. The vampire sped upstairs to his bedroom, but not before closing the front door. _How horrifying. What if someone had walked in?_

The witch didn't have time to think about it. Stefan set her down in the middle of his bedroom floor his tongue sliding against hers. He pulled her against him, both his hands firmly planted on her ass. Stefan's dick was growing harder by the second, until it was poking at her.

Bonnie pushed the vampire into a nearby chair, climbed atop and straddled him. She sunk down on him, her vagina swallowing Stefan's cock. Bonnie rode him, until she was bucking against him, her pussy twitching, calling his name.

Stefan had been pretty passive, letting the witch control their movements until the witch came all over him. Her pussy was drenched and the vampire needed to bury himself deeper inside of her. He stood with a limp Bonnie still attached. He walked them over to the bed and slammed into the witch. He pumped and pumped until he was filling her. One moment the witch was moaning the next softly snoring.

Stefan was completely satiated and wanted nothing more than to drift off beside the witch. Instead, he made his way downstairs and collected all their clothing, and Bonnie's purse. He made sure the door was locked. He was about to head back upstairs when a pillow on the couch buzzed. He walked to the sofa curiously moving the cushion and found Bonnie's phone. He looked down at the gold rectangle and smiled.

_Donovan 3:55am_

_I need your help, Shelby showed up to my house in lingerie. And I kind of fucked her. I have a sick feeling that she's planning a spring wedding. How do I let her down easy? Please tell me you did not study all day today, that you did something fun. Speaking of fun, did you do that favor Stefan needed so badly? Did Stefan make you his Valentine? :) I'm fucking with you. Call me. Happy Valentine's Day._

* * *

**_Did Stefonnie seep in your soul? I certainly hope so. They set mine on fire. If they fell a little flat maybe you can help Bonnie find that someone who you think truly makes her heart sing._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

As Bonnie chopped spinach for her pasta the next night, she thought about Damon, and his invitation yesterday. Sure they were friendly now but it didn't erase the past. The witch threw herself back into preparing her meal, and forgot all about the elder Salvatore.

After she finished dinner, Bonnie decided to call it a night. She was going to get up early tomorrow and do one final review for her test. Bonnie made her way up the stairs cutting off lights as she went. When she threw open the door to her bedroom she was surprised by what lay inside.

Her bedroom was awash in the soft glow of candlelight. Her bed and floor covered in rose petals. The man responsible was stretched out on her brass bed, eyes closed as music played on her radio.

"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to run out for fresh candles." Damon said turning towards the witch. He was missing a few key items like his shirt and pants.

"What-" Bonnie managed to muster.

"You know witchy, your crack about pancakes yesterday got me thinking about our time in 1994. It's fitting because it's our anniversary in approximately 1 hour and 23 minutes." Damon said playing with a petal. Bonnie's face crumpled in confusion.

"Oh don't act like you don't remember, our almost steamy Valentine's Day three years ago. Why didn't that happen again? I mean I was hot. You were hot. Still are by the way, and we were trapped alone."

Bonnie did remember, usually late at night, usually with her vibrator. "Oh the night, we were missing the people we loved and almost betrayed their trust."

"I remember it differently." Damon said laying back on Bonnie's pillows. Bonnie smiled.

"I'm sure you do." She said crossing her arms.

"Well fast forward three years. I'm single, and your single. And I'm kind of in your bed looking like this…so." Damon said flexing for the witch.

"Damon." Bonnie started.

"Go ahead. Tell me you don't want me. So I can call you a liar." Damon responded.

"I wouldn't be lying." Bonnie lied.

"Bullshit. We've known this was coming for a long while now. It's time we stop denying it. I'm tired of running witchy. Aren't you?" Damon admitted.

"Damon." Bonnie tried for reason again. The vampire usually listened.

"Don't Damon me. Stop avoiding my questions. Stop avoiding me." The vampire argued.

"You've been with-" Bonnie began.

"I don't give a shit, and honestly, you shouldn't either." He informed her.

Bonnie just stared at the beautiful man before her.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to come over here. I'm going to peel every last inch of clothing off of you. I'm going to fuck you until you forget your own name. Then tomorrow morning, I'm going to get up and make breakfast. Pancakes for me, and French toast for you." The raven headed man said matter-of-factly.

Bonnie bit her lip, debating. "Are you going to make the smiley face on my French toast?"

"Yep." Damon answered unabashedly. Bonnie's shook her head, trying to be sensible.

"Bonnie." Damon said softly.

"Yeah?" She answered fidgeting.

"Come here." Damon said patting the bed.

Bonnie shook her head. Damon sighed sitting up on the side of the bed. He removed his boxers. His dick was hard waiting for the witch. Bonnie couldn't tear her eyes away from the Salvatore's lap. She was in awe of his size.

"Bonnie." Damon said stroking himself. The witch looked up at his face. He crooked his finger and beckoned her forward. The witch walked over to him. Her breathing hitched as she watch his hands slide up and down his shaft.

"That's right. This is all for you." He groaned. When she was near enough he grabbed her. Flipping her on the bed. Bonnie giggled. Damon hesitated before he leaned down and kissed her. Their mouths moved tentatively together at first then both were overcome with their need for each other. Bonnie's arms wrapped around Damon's neck as he devoured her.

Bonnie's arousal perfumed around the vampire and suddenly there were too many barriers between them. The witch still had on far too many clothes. Damon's hands worked at Bonnie's top. His fingers gliding across her stomach and sides. After some teamwork, her shirt hit the floor silently, as Damon's lips became preoccupied with her cleavage.

Damon lavished kisses on her chest yanking down the cotton material of her bra to bite at her nipples. His tongue trailed between her two breasts circling her hardened buds. Bonnie released the clasp on her bra, and Damon beamed. He squeezed her mounds together trying very hard to suckle both of them in his mouth. His attentions only made the witch wetter. She couldn't help the involuntary thrust of her hips.

Damon decided it was time to give the witch some release. His hands were at her sides pulling her pajama bottoms and panties away from her. Her scent surrounded him and Damon couldn't help himself he stuck is face into her pussy. Damon nosed, sucked, licked, bit, and swallowed Bonnie's clit. His tongue fucked inside her.

When she came crying his name, Damon drank her sweetness. Her bliss coated his lips. The vampire lifted kissing her on the mouth. She needed to know how good she tasted.

He decided it was time to show her how much he wanted her. His dick was so hard it was almost painful. He teased the witch coating the head of his penis in her cum and then entered slowly. He pushed deeper and deeper until he was at the hilt. He lay there unmoving letting himself fill her, letting Bonnie adjust to his size.

When she was ready Damon pulled out quickly and thrust back into her. The vampire found his rhythm easily, pumping into her as he peppered kisses on her jawline. Bonnie clenched around him, winding her hips giving as much as she was getting.

"Oh god. Bonnie you're so tight." He groaned rolling his hips. Damon dove inside her, enjoying the witch. Bonnie was equally enraptured in feel of this man finally being inside her.

"So good. I've been dreaming of this." Damon growled as Bonnie tightened around him. "So good." Damon mumbled his ass clenching. He growled as his movements became erratic. He fucked into her rapidly moving wildly.

"Oh Fuck." Bonnie cried her eyes clamped tight. Damon burst inside the witch collapsing on top of her.

"So good." He whispered. Closing his eyes. Bonnie kissed him on the forehead. "Don't forget your making my Valentine's Day breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah yeah yeah. French toast with a smiley face, and a side of Damon's cock."

"I've already had Damon's cock for Valentine's day. It's 12:03."

"Trust me you can never have too much of my cock. I know I can never have too much of your-"

"Ssh. I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, you're going to need it. It's going to be a very Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Did Bamon put a smile on your face? If not, why don't you go back and find someone Bonnie can't get enough of.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie's adventure had paid off so far. She let her growling stomach lead her to the 3rd Street Deli. When she entered the restaurant, she was surprised to find her former classmates, Tiki, and Trevor there. The newly engaged couple asked Bonnie to join them. The witch spent her afternoon ragging on most of their graduating class, and getting an outsider's perspective of her friends. The Reuben and home-style fries she had ordered had long disappeared before the three of them had said their goodbyes and left the shop.

Bonnie was about to head into the Cold Stone Creamery for some rocky road when she got a better idea, a healthier one at least. Her taste buds led her down the street to the juice shop. The place was dead except for the cashier inside who reminded Bonnie of Rihanna.

When the girl handed over Bonnie's mango juicer, the witch complimented her nails. The teenager thanked her and gave Bonnie a business card to her sister's new nail salon. It had a 15% coupon on the back for a Valentine's Day mani-pedi. Bonnie sipped her juice all the way to the nail shop.

Bonnie sat in her massage chair listening to local gossip. Some woman was complaining about the new Mayor being a socialist. How they missed the days of Mayor Lockwood, the first Mayor Lockwood. Apparently, they only gave his wife the job because they felt sorry for her. Bonnie was about to say something when someone else stepped in to defend both her dad, and Tyler's mom.

Bonnie looked down the row of chairs, and recognized Meredith Fell. The brunette winked at Bonnie then went back to the magazine she was reading. Bonnie smiled to herself. She realized that she had more allies in this town than she thought.

Bonnie smiled as the nail technician kneaded the muscles in her legs. She was enjoying the massage that came with her pedicure. The nail technician looked up with a grin. "Feels good?" Bonnie nodded in confirmation.

"You think that feels good. You should go to the new day spa on Burnt Church Road. They are amazing." An elderly woman seated beside Bonnie suggested. "Wait." The older woman dug around in her purse. Bonnie ogled the giant Ziploc bag full of coupons amused. The woman reached in and pulled out a red slip of paper. She handed it to Bonnie.

_ Black Pearl Day Spa_

_ Free Valentine's Day Couple's Massage. _

_ Expires 2-14-2015_

_ One gift certificate per couple_

"Me and Bernie already went. We won two of these at that charity event Sheriff Forbes was hosting last month. Anyway it's not going to be any good after today. Grab your beau and head over there." The old woman said stuffing her bag back in her giant purse. Bonnie looked at her shocked.

"Thank you so much, but I don't have a beau." Bonnie said looking down at the paper.

"Smart girl. Sometimes they're more trouble than they're worth. Well, you just scoot on over there anyway. Maybe they can exchange it for a massage and facial instead." The woman said patting Bonnie's hand. The woman laid her head against her chair and closed her eyes. Bonnie smiled.

-o0o-

Black Pearl Day Spa was bigger than it looked from the outside. The lobby was beautifully decorated. The decorum was luxurious and had an Asian flare. Bonnie wanted to steal one of the many orchids set about the room.

"Welcome to Black Pearl. Do you have an appointment?" A Hispanic woman said behind the counter. She, and the other employees floating in and out of the lobby were dressed in a black satin sheath.

"No. I have this gift certificate for a couples massage and I was wondering if maybe I could exchange one massage for a facial or something comparable." Bonnie said biting her lip.

"No. I'm sorry. If you look closely at the fine print it says that the certificates are solely for massages. And I'm afraid without an appointment we won't be able to see you today. We are booked up." The woman said noting something in a black notebook.

"And I bet I won't be able to use this gift certificate at a later date." Bonnie said disappointed. The woman grimaced.

"Afraid not. But I can give you 10% off your first massage with us. Here take a look at our services. Let me know if I can schedule you for an appointment." The woman said handing Bonnie a services menu. Bonnie perused the offerings and almost scoffed at the prices. The phone rang at the desk, and Bonnie took this as an opportunity to leave. She was almost out the door when the clerk called her back.

"It looks like an appointment just opened up, and I was just told by my boss that she will approve a package that is equal or lesser value of the gift certificate." The woman smiled.

"Oh, okay." Bonnie said looking down at the piece of paper in her hand. "What is the value of the certificate?"

"One hundred and seventy dollars." The clerk answered immediately.

"Well, I'll take the Isis package. I'll pay the difference." Bonnie said putting the menu in her bag.

"Fantastic. Would you like champagne, prosecco, or sparkling red?" The woman said coming around the counter.

"Prosecco?" Bonnie said unsure.

"Prosecco it is. Right this way Ms. Bennett." Bonnie followed the woman down a long hall and into a small room lit by candlelight. Relaxing music drifted through the space. Bonnie slipped into the calm until she realized she hadn't given the woman her name.

She was up and her hand was on the knob when the door opened. Bonnie glared at the brunette taken in those rich brown eyes, glistening curls, and mischievous grin.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Katherine?"

-o0o-

"So you opened a day spa to compel people and drank their blood. Almost everyone employed here is a vampire, and you have somehow managed to grow a hive of vampires without rousing suspicions." Bonnie said staring at the woman.

"That's about the long and short of it." Katherine said sitting in a chair in the corner, her face glowing with pride.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie said sitting on the massage table.

"We were allies once, plus I heard through the grapevine you dumped Mystic Falls and everyone in it. I figured you wouldn't deny me a decent gig/banquet. I'm not killing anyone. I'm not hurting people. They leave these halls thoroughly satisfied." Katherine said with a smile. Bonnie shook her head. Hopping down off the table.

"Wait. Where are you going? You have nothing to say. No self righteous lecture for the evil bitch." Katherine said glowering at the green-eyed woman. Bonnie shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care. And as you said you're not killing people. I'm just bummed cause I thought I was going to get a massage, facial, wax, and milk bath." Bonnie said reaching for the door.

"God. You really have changed. I didn't believe it. That place must have been hell." Katherine said running her hands through her strands. The vampire was uncomfortable seeing Bonnie like this. The witch shrugged.

"You do know you can still partake of the many services we offer here." Katherine suggested.

"I have no interest in being a vampire's meal." Bonnie replied.

"I'll instruct a very human Lily to do you facial, and waxing. You'll be left alone in the bathing room, and I'll do your massage personally." The brunette offered.

"Katherine, what happened while we were trying to kill Silas…" Katherine pursed her lips.

"Get over yourself. Do you want the free spa day or not?" Bonnie bit her lip.

"Why not?" Bonnie said thinking about the goal for the day was to follow where the path led.

"Good. Now strip." Katherine said grinning. Bonnie blinked at the vampire.

"What? You use to like to take your clothes off for me."

-o0o-

Bonnie sighed as Katherine's hands glided over her body. The brunette was very slowly drawing all the tension out of Bonnie's limbs. The vampire rubbed heated lotion into the witch's golden skin. She started at Bonnie's shoulders massaging circles into the muscles. Her grip was firm. Her fingers steady as she moved lower onto Bonnie's back.

Bonnie tried very hard not to think about the fact that she was naked and Katherine's fingertips were pinching the skin at her waist. The witch could feel tendrils of the brunette's hair sweeping lightly across her skin. The locks left goose bumps wherever they touched. Katherine's shampoo smelled of honey and lemon grass.

The vampire's fingers tickled the small of Bonnie's back. It felt wonderful. It felt intimate. Bonnie could feel her nipples hardening against the table. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed when the vampire pulled away and moved to her toes.

Katherine massaged her feet, her palm grinding into the soles. Bonnie sighed in ecstasy. Katherine's hands were travelling up her legs gradually massaging each muscle group until they were caressing Bonnie's thighs. The witch expected the vampire to stop once Katherine's fingers dug into the skin right under her bum but the brunette's hands moved northern to her butt. The witch's protests were lost in a sea of pleasure. Katherine kneaded and squeezed until Bonnie was fully aroused.

"Please Turn over." Katherine said her voice heavy with lust and hunger.

"Katherine." Bonnie warned.

"Don't be such a prude. It's a full body massage."

"I bet." Bonnie grumbled doing as instructed.

Katherine's hands were at Bonnie neck again. Working the front muscles in her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" The brunette inquired.

"No. Why?" Bonnie said being pulled back into reality. The witch had been reveling in Katherine's touch.

Katherine smirked looking at the pert nipples in front of her. She imagined taken them into her mouth, but continued her work silently. Her hands travelled from Bonnie shoulders, between those lovely breasts, to the witch's stomach.

As the vampire worked she kept grazing the underside of Bonnie's breast. The witch inhaled sharply at the sensation. Okay. Maybe, Ol' Kathy did that on purpose. Katherine snickered travelling south. She stopped again at Bonnie's waist kneading the skin there.

Next, she worked the witch's thighs, legs and feet, and just when the green-eyed woman thought she was done. Katherine's hands slid back up her body to her breast. The supernatural creature caressed the mounds as Bonnie's stomach clenched.

Katherine's hands made their way back down to rub the lips of the witch's drenched pussy. Bonnie's hip shot forward. Her clit was throbbing, begging to be touched.

Katherine wouldn't give the witch the satisfaction, at least not yet anyway. She just petted lightly enjoying watching Bonnie squirm. She moved back to the witch's breast rolling her hardened nipples between two fingers. Bonnie moaned. When Bonnie's hips were dancing on their own accord. Katherine's hand lowered, pressing into Bonnie's pussy. Bonnie moved against Katherine's palm, moaning as the pressure began to build.

Katherine's head lowered, giving into her desire. Her tongue flicked at the witch's nipples. Her finger slid inside pink folds, and the vampire strummed at Bonnie's clit. Katherine stroked and stroked until the witch was gyrating wildly. Bonnie was coming seconds later. Her toes stretched. Her eyes shut tight. The vampire had one more treat in store. Bonnie's favorite one if she remembered correctly.

Katherine stood, dropping the robe she was she was wearing, and mounted the table. She climbed up the witch's body until she was straddling her head. The brunette sat on Bonnie's face. Bonnie's hands wrapped around Katherine's thighs, pulling her slit closer. Her tongue entered the vampire. Katherine rode her face until she was bucking, coming in her mouth. Bonnie lapped up the vampire's juices. As her own spilled from her.

The vampire composed herself after a few moments, climbing off the table. She slipped back into her robe then turned to the spent woman.

"I hope you enjoyed the service here at Black Pearl Day Spa. We aim to please. Be sure to stop by the desk and set up your next appointment. Thanks for choosing us to make your Valentine's Day a happy one."

* * *

**Did Batherine rub you the right way or did it get under your skin? You could retrace Bonnie's steps and make sure the witch is pampered by that special someone on on Valentine's Day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

After she finished her reviewing, Bonnie laid around the house all day trying to decide if she really wanted to hang at the Grill tonight. She mostly played on her phone and watched HGTV. Around nine thirty when her boredom could not be deterred. The witch decided to get dressed and go check out the Grill.

The witch opened her front door to leave, and jumped out of her skin. Tennison was on the porch holding a drunk Caroline. A silver Mercedes was in her driveway filled with sorority girls.

"Hey Bon." Tennison said trying to keep Caroline vertical. "Caro is completely blitzed, and demanded that we drop her off here. She took pregame a little too seriously tonight, and won't stop whining about you. I can take her home, if you have plans." Tennison said looking back at her waiting friends. Bonnie sighed.

"No, Tennison. I got it." Bonnie said grabbing the blonde from the redhead. Caroline looked up.

"BONNIE RABBIT!" She squealed latching unto the witch. "Oh Bon, you don't know how much I've missed you. You left me here with these people." Caroline slurred her breath hitting the side of Bonnie's face.

Bonnie grunted, half leading, half dragging Caroline into her house. Tennison followed behind them to make sure Caroline didn't collapse. They sat her on the bench by the door. "Thanks, I got her." Bonnie said smiling at the redhead. Tennison walked back unto the porch and down the walkway to the drive.

"Good luck, and tell her to text me tomorrow. Wait. Some jerk stole her cell. Tell her to call. Tootles." The woman waved hopping into the passenger seat. Bonnie watched the car pull out of her driveway. Bonnie closed and locked her door. She turned to get Caroline and found the blonde missing.

Bonnie followed the trail of accessories into the kitchen and out to the back yard. Caroline was trying to climb the ladder on Bonnie's Tree House. Bonnie rushed to steady her. Caroline finally squeezed through the opening giggling. Bonnie peered up into the whole, then shivered as a breeze blew through her.

Bonnie wasn't going up there without a blanket. Despite the warm weather earlier in the day the night had turned cold. "Caroline, stay there, okay?" Bonnie said into the opening. There was no answer. "Caroline." Bonnie tried again. Bonnie shook her head when she heard snoring seconds later.

The witch quickly went back into the house grabbed blankets, pillows, some snacks, a flashlight, and her phone. She wanted to grab a bottle of Jack, but someone needs to be sober and responsible. _This is turning out to be a great night. I'm so glad I decided to come home! _

When Bonnie squeezed through the portal, Caroline giggled out, "Yay! We're having a sleepover."

"Yay." Bonnie grumbled, arranging her supplies in the small space. She looked around. It had been forever since she had been up there. This was their secret hideout as kids. She was jarred from her thoughts when Caroline crawled over and invaded her space.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Bonnie, mumbled some drunken gibberish then conked out. Bonnie looked down at the blonde curls spread out on her chest. She smoothed down her friend's hair then took out her phone to find a good eBook to read.

-o0o-

Bonnie woke up two hours later covered with blankets. She lifted and found a sober Caroline sitting against the wall staring out of the whole her dad tried to pass off as a window when he built the fort.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said softly sitting up.

The blonde turned to her. "When did we get like this?"

Bonnie sat up further trying to get her bearings.

"Like what?" Bonnie asked trying to clear sleep from her mind.

"When did we all become strangers. When did we decide that we weren't vital parts of each other's lives?" Bonnie sighed.

"It's been a long time coming, Care. It didn't happen drastically or overnight. It happened slowly, they way life does, until you look up and who you thought you were is a memory, and your old life has faded away." Bonnie said into the night.

"Is that what I am to you? A memory?" Caroline returned bitterly.

"Yes." Bonnie answered honestly. "The Caroline I know, the Caroline I love is not in this room right now. The Bonnie you know, that you love died in a cave five years ago." Bonnie replied.

"That's bullshit." Caroline spat her arms crossing.

"Maybe." Bonnie uttered. The two women sat in silence until the blonde spoke again.

"We were supposed to be the golden girls. We were supposed to grow old together." Caroline whispered recalling some forgotten childhood promise.

"You're a vampire, Caroline. I'm the only one growing old in this situation." Bonnie reasoned. Bonnie's constant rationality made Caroline angry.

"I can't change any of this Bonnie. And honestly I don't want to. I love being a vampire. I love the life I lead. I love you, and all my friends." Caroline said knowing she was fighting to hang on to the last threads of their friendship.

"I know." Bonnie replied softly.

"I feel like your punishing me for something I can't control or for someone else's mistakes." Caroline tried again.

"Caroline, I'm not trying to punish anyone. I'm just trying to find a little bit of what you have. Don't I deserve to love who I am. To love the life I lead. This life is not for me. This place is not for me." Bonnie professed. Caroline sighed.

She couldn't argue with that. Of course she wanted Bonnie to be happy. It's all she ever wanted. She just couldn't imagine not being apart of that happiness. Not being able to share it with her. She searched her thoughts for anything to say. The Blonde for once was at a loss. So she let her hurt take over.

"So, what? I'm just supposed to pretend like you don't exist. Like we don't exist." Caroline said tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You're supposed to let me go. We will always exist. Nothing can erase that. Care bear and Bonnie rabbit, partners in crime." Bonnie smiled through her own tears.

Caroline thought about the last three years. She had watched all of friends move further away from each other. She let it happen. She even found new friends who were into the same things that she was. Tennison was great, a real friend, but this was Bonnie.

"What if I don't want to let you go? You are my best friend. You're my Christina. You're my person. I know you. How hard is to find someone who knows you? And because I know you, I know exactly what you're trying to do. And no, it's not going to happen." Caroline said her hands going in the air.

"Caroline." Bonnie whispered. The blonde ignored her.

"You need space. Fine. I'll give you your space, but don't think I'm giving up on you Bonnie Bennett. I planned your funeral. I killed twelve witches. I battled Elena for ten years for your friendship. I mourned you. You were my first kiss. You are my person, my someone. And, when you're gray and old and need someone to feed you with a spoon, and give you sponge baths I'm going to be there. So go, run away, but I will always be here."

Bonnie watched the blonde climb down the tree house ladder. She watched her storm through her house. She heard the front door slam. _How was that for closure? Yep, not so much. _Bonnie thought laughing at the formidable Caroline Forbes.

She gathered her things and headed into the house. She was about to go upstairs when the door opened again. Caroline stormed into the foyer picked up her jacket and dug a small box out of the pocket.

"I forgot to give you this. Happy Valentines Day." Caroline huffed her nose in the air. Bonnie took the box, and opened it. Inside was a ratty piece of twine with broken beads all over it. It was the most precious thing Bonnie had ever seen. She couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes.

Caroline had made Bonnie this best friend forever bracelet at there Girl Scout Jamboree over ten years ago. The blonde was trying to make Elena jealous because the brunette and Bonnie were assigned partners instead of Caroline and Bonnie. The witch thought she had lost it.

"Where?" Bonnie asked trying to slip the bracelet over her wrist.

"I found it at Elena's. _Somehow,_ it got put in a bunch of stuff that was in her parent's storage." Caroline said.

"I love it. Thank you." Bonnie said.

"You're welcome." Caroline said picking up all her things. She was about to head to the door. Bonnie rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"You're my Meredith. You're my person, my someone. I compromised my values for you. I came back to this hell whole for you. I stayed for you." Bonnie said softly.

Caroline turned beaming at the witch. "Do you want to…"

"No." Bonnie cut her off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Caroline pouted.

"I do actually. I know you too." Bonnie said going in the living room to sit on the couch. Caroline closed the front door and then came and plopped beside the witch.

"Me, Tennison, and the girls are doing Cali for spring break this year. There's always room for one more." Caroline said watching Bonnie turn on the TV.

"If I don't have too much on my plate." Bonnie agreed.

"You know we are going to need to go shopping before, right? Maybe in Virginia beach. A mani-pedi wouldn't hurt either. Apparently there is this new Day spa in town it's supposed to be really good." Caroline said snuggling into her friend.

"Caroline." Bonnie warned.

"Okay. I can come up to Fairfax. I've only been once." Caroline said.

"I can't believe you got drunk, and asked them to bring you here." Bonnie said during a commercial break.

"What? My subconscious knew this is where I belonged tonight with my Bonnie. You are the only valentine, I truly wanted." Caroline admitted. Bonnie smiled.

"Of course, it would be better if you were putting out. I mean that would make it a Great Valentine's Day."

"Caroline." Bonnie chastised.

"What? I'm just saying. We are in college. A little sexual experimentation never hurt anyone. We did make out a lot in seventh grade." The blonde said remembering the brief stint they were getting ready for Trevor's party. They wanted to be experts at spin the bottle.

"Caroline." Bonnie reiterated. Caroline huffed her head landing on the witch's shoulder. She settled in to watch Meredith kick Derrick out of her house.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bonnie Rabbit." Caroline said her eyes closing.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Care bear." Bonnie mumbled drifting off into her dreams.

-o0o-

_She didn't know how she ended up back in the tree house, Caroline licking between her legs as she sucked on her clit. She just knew that the moment was magical and delicious and she wanted to stay here forever. Bonnie moaned excited by Caroline's tongue and the sweetness of her wet pussy. Her nipples were taught and kept brushing against the blonde's stomach. It only made her hotter as Caroline licked into her eagerly. The world stood still and all she could feel was Caroline's mouth, her ministrations were working the witch into a frenzy. The witch came all over the vampire's lips, seconds letter Bonnie was lapping up Caroline's juices._

"_Bonnie" Caroline called from beneath her._

"Bonnie, wake up." Caroline called again. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. She was staring at a grinning vampire.

"What?" Bonnie said sitting up on the couch.

"What is right? What were you dreaming about?" Caroline said brow arched.

"Huh?" Bonnie stammered.

"You were moaning. I'm pretty sure you were having a wet dream." Caroline said with glee.

"What? Caroline?" Bonnie said embarrassed.

"It's okay you know. Everyone has them. I have even had a few about you." Caroline offered slyly.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said hopping off the couch. Caroline eyed her suspiciously. "I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed." Bonnie said walking over to the stairs.

Caroline waited for the witch to climb the stairs then giggled to herself. Maybe she should help her with that shower. Caroline jumped when Bonnie came running back down the stairs.

"You gave me that dream." Bonnie accused her finger pointed straight at the blonde.

"What dream?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Yeah right!" Bonnie said heading back up the stairs.

"Was I in the dream? What was I doing? You know a vampire's powers don't work well on witches right? You had to be open to the compulsion." Caroline screamed. After a while she gathered her things and headed up to Bonnie's bedroom. The witch was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Are you mad? You seemed to like it?" Caroline continued. Bonnie scoffed from the shower stall.

"What, I was just trying to make it a Happy Valentine's Day for both of us."

* * *

**Was Baroline all you dreamed of or a bit of a nightmare? Either way you can go back and help Bonnie find someone to fulfill her fantasies.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she listened to the phone ring. When it went to voicemail for the third time that evening the witch sighed. Caroline was ignoring her calls. She guessed the blonde was trying to teach her a lesson. Bonnie could understand where she was coming from, but she still wanted to go out tonight. Bonnie marched to her bedroom, showered, and donned her favorite outfit. Caroline didn't want to hang out? Cool. She would go get a drink at the Grill.

The place was packed as Bonnie expected. Bonnie slipped through the crowd and pushed her way to the bar. Matt waved to her from the other end of the restaurant, as one of his staff took her drink order. When the young men delivered her drink, Bonnie tried to pull out her credit card, but the bartender stopped her. "Donovan says it's on the house." He said nodding to his boss.

Bonnie looked over to Matt again. She mouthed thank you. He winked back at her filling two beer mugs. She smiled wishing they could talk, but he was clearly busy. She should find her own entertainment.

She surveyed the room for options, and spotted a few former classmates at the pool tables. She headed over. She was about to jump in a game when Matt came up behind her.

"Hey stranger, I thought you were hanging with Caroline tonight." Matt said dapping up a few of his former football teammates.

"We couldn't agree on how we wanted to spend the night so we decided to do our own things." Bonnie said taking in the coat slung over his arm, the paper sack in his hands.

"Are you about to go? I thought you were covering someone's shift." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. Matt laughed.

"Her shift ended at 8:00. It's 9:05." Matt said smiling slyly.

"So you could have hung out with us if you wanted. You totally blew us off." Bonnie said punching Matt in the arm. Matt face scrunched in guilt.

"Maybe a little. Come on Bon, Tennison? Caroline and her new Whitmore friends isn't my crowd. And as much as being the date of two hot girls sounds. Prom taught me it could actually suck pretty badly." Matt said apologetically.

"Yeah, I definitely get were your coming from." Bonnie conceded. She pretty much felt the same way. "So you're headed home?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing tonight?" Matt replied.

"This is it. I came here to hang to get out of the house." Bonnie said bummed about the way the night was shaping up.

"It's pretty lame, but do you want come watch Netflix with me? I'm probably going to watch some B horror movie. Alex is making a burger and fries for me in the kitchen. I can get them to make a chicken sandwich for you. Plus I have cookies" Matt said dangling a paper sack with hearts and Matt's name all over it.

"Actually, sounds like the perfect night to me." Bonnie said honestly.

-o0o-

"If I die because your stalker poisoned these cookies I'm going to haunt you in our afterlife." Bonnie said biting into her third chocolate chip cookie. Matt chuckled. Bonnie moaned as the cookie melted in her mouth. Matt's lady friend may have been too aggressive for the man's liking but her baking skills were extraordinary. According to Matt she was pretty hot too.

"If you don't want her Donovan, I do. These cookies are amazing." Bonnie said reaching for another.

"Now there's a nice thought. You and Shelby." Bonnie pinched the blond man.

"Ow. I'm joking." Matt said laughing. Bonnie scowled at him. "Not really." The quarterback added quickly. Bonnie shook her head and pulled her legs up on the couch. Matt pressed play, and the both settled into to watch television.

It had been a warm day but the night was significantly cooler, despite the throw blanket in her lap. Bonnie cuddled closer to Matt trying to steal his body warmth. Matt noticed her shivering and wrapped his arm around her.

"This movie sucks." Bonnie said thirty minutes into the film. The witch was half asleep. Her head had landed on Matt's chest.

"Ssh. That's the fun of it. And don't think I don't know what your doing. I'm not watching _Scandal_, _Empire_, _How to Get Away with Murder_, _Being Mary Jane_ or the _Have and Have Nots_ tonight."

"What about…" Bonnie suggested.

"_Grey's Anatomy, Gilmore Girls, Charmed_ or _The Practice_ either. Nothing associated with Shonda Rhimes or girlie stuff." Matt shot down quickly.

"_Elementary _is…" Bonnie tried.

"Full of emotion and relationship crap. Too much rhetoric, not enough blood. Same goes for _Sleepy Hollow_." Matt replied covering all of his bases.

"So basically anything I like. It's Valentine's Day. The day of love and emotions." Bonnie argued.

"Which is why we are watching _Death Alley 6_." Matt retorted.

"You're a pretty crabby date, QB." Bonnie said snuggling into Matt's chest.

"This isn't a date." Matt said glumly. Bonnie was struck by his tone.

Bonnie tried to pay attention to the screen but Bonnie was too worried about her friend. It was ironic really. Her concern for Matt had to do with the fact that his whole life revolved around the Grill, and he was blowing off his old friends. He had some hot girl baking for him, and he was running away from her.

"Matt?" Bonnie started tentatively.

"Hmm." He said his arm tightening around her.

"Why are you spending Valentine's Day alone?" Bonnie mumbled into the hard planes of his chest.

"I'm not alone. Unless you're a figment of my imagination." Matt said squeezing her arm.

"No, I mean. Why are you not with Shelby? You admitted you were attracted to her. She's clearly into you. You have dealt with strong willed women before. Hello, Caroline. Rebekah. From what you told me. She's right up your ally." Bonnie continued.

"Bon, I don't want to talk about this." Matt grumbled.

Bonnie stayed silent for a few more minutes. Watching some masked freak hang mutilated corpses on a hook on the flat screen TV. She should have let it go. It was none of her business but Matt was her friend. He was a good friend, and a good man. And he deserved so much more.

"Is that the problem? She reminds you of Caroline or Rebekah?" Bonnie tried again. Matt just stared at the screen in silence.

"Okay, If not Shelby. There has to be some girl at school." Bonnie suggested.

"I'm not at Whitmore anymore." Matt said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Bonnie said alarmed, rising to look at Matt. The blond turned to the witch pausing the movie.

"School isn't for everyone. It's not for me." Matt said about to start the movie again. Bonnie grabbed the remote.

"Matt? What are you going to do stay in Mystic Falls forever? Working at the Grill?" Bonnie said shocked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. That being normal, having a job is a bad thing. I know you're a witch, and your world is filled with all theses supernatural creatures, all these wonders, but it also filled with nightmares and death." Matt said pulling back from the witch.

"I love you guys, would do anything for you, but I hate the life you lead. Of course I'm going to help out if need be, but the rest of the time I'm actively trying to avoid it. I don't wish this on anyone." Matt continued, running his hands through his hair. Bonnie sat silently letting Matt's truth wash over her.

"I can't date Shelby because my best friend is a hybrid. My ex is an original, and some asswhole might kill me one day to get back at my monster friends. I like being human, Bonnie. I cherish what it means. And for the record I don't just work at the Grill, I manage it with my feeble high school education. In five years, I'm going to own it." Matt proclaimed anger slipping into his voice. He got so tired of the condescension, everyone's assumption that he was less than because he wasn't a raving lunatic murdering innocent people.

"This is my home. I'm not ashamed of where I come from or my life choices. I'm actually pretty damned proud of it. So chill out with my friend is wasting his life speech. I know exactly who I am and what I'm doing. Do you? After three years of pretending Mystic Falls doesn't exist I have my doubts." Matt finished. Bonnie sat a number of emotions swirling inside of her: shame, guilt, surprise, pride, and lust. Matt's speech was moving, and sexy as fuck. Bonnie couldn't say much without giving herself away.

"I guess you told me." Bonnie said handing Matt back the remote. Matt smirked.

"I guess I did. Do you want to talk about why you're here stuck with me tonight or why you have been avoiding everyone for three years?" Matt said eyeing the witch. Bonnie shook her head. Matt's brow rose but he pressed play on the television anyway. The two of them settled back in to continue watching the film.

When the credits started to roll, Matt started flipping through the catalog to find another film. Despite his earlier declaration he knew he was going to give in and let Bonnie choose. He and Bonnie had spent many a night in front of the television. He knew the rest of his night was going to be filled with love scenes and crying.

"You do know that I'm not stuck here with you tonight, that I would actually choose hanging with you over some smarmy date at a French restaurant." Bonnie said sitting up.

"What?" Matt said confused.

"Earlier, you made it seem like this is my last choice of how I would want to spend my Valentine's Day. I just wanted you to know that's it's not. I call this night a win." Bonnie said swallowing. Matt looked at her strangely.

"I mean, you may think it sucks. I mean most people would call it lame…"

"I'm not most people. And I don't think it sucks. You know I love chilling with you. I wouldn't have asked you over if I didn't." Matt said getting up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen. "You want some more juice?" He asked from the other room.

"Yeah" Bonnie returned, her face in her hands. Why did she feel the need to say that? It's Matt. _Yeah, the Matt you had a crush on from 5__th__ to 9__th__ grade, until it was clear that he liked Elena, and Tyler liked you. The Matt who has always been here for you. _Bonnie thought about the man in the other was right everyone counted him out because he didn't have superpowers, but Bonnie had grown up a lot over the last five years. What he had was infinitely more powerful and alluring. _Bonnie you live three hours away and this man is one of your oldest friends. I'm pretty sure he thinks of you as a sister._

Matt walked back into the room with juice for Bonnie and water for himself. "Since I picked the first movie. I guess we can watch what you want now. Be warned, if it's too mushy, I might fall asleep or throw up." Matt said sitting back down on the couch. He handed Bonnie the remote. Bonnie smiled at him as he pulled some of her throw blanket unto himself.

"You're hogging all the blanket." Matt said leaning his head against the sofa, closing his eyes.

"Are you about to go to sleep?" Bonnie asked.

"No."

"I didn't sleep through that crapfest you called a movie. If you're going to sleep, I'm going home."

"I'm not going to sleep. I will, if you don't pick something."

"You spent thirty minutes flipping through Netflix, and I get two seconds."

"Come on, Bon. You know what you wanted to watch the minute I said Netflix at the Grill." Matt said opening one eye to stare at her. Bonnie smirked at him.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Matt dared. He knew her so well.

"You're wrong." Bonnie teased. Matt opened both his eyes observing the witch.

"Okay. Okay. Let's watch _Suits_. You still have Amazon Prime right?"

"Yeah." Matt groaned.

"Don't act like you don't like _Suits_. You know you want to be Harvey Spector." Bonnie joked. She laid back down starting up the Amazon Prime App on Matt's TV.

"I don't want to be Harvey Spector." Matt denied, his voice rumbling against Bonnie's ear.

"Everyone wants to be Harvey Spector." Bonnie stated, typing in the show.

"You don't want to be Harvey Spector." The man pointed out. He knew Bonnie idolized Jessica Pearson. She was up there with Olivia Pope, Analise Keating, and Cookie Lyons.

"You know what I mean. It's okay to admit you want to be Harvey Spector." Bonnie told him. She couldn't decide if she wanted to start at season one or just watch her favorite episodes. Matt snuggled into the couch and closer to Bonnie.

"I can admit I like Harvey but the guy is pretty dumb if you ask me." Matt said yawning.

_He's definitely going to sleep._ The witch thought. She knew all the signs. _To be fair he did just get off from work, Bonnie. _Matt's words registered in her brain.

"What?" Bonnie said not believing her ears.

"He's got all these beautiful women surrounding him, in love with him, and his head is up his ass. If I was Harvey, either Jessica or Donna would be having my third baby by now." Matt boasted. Bonnie smacked him lightly on the stomach.

"I have nothing to say to that incredibly sexist statement." Bonnie said offended. Matt smiled to himself.

_Yeah right, Bon. _Matt thought_. I give it five…four…three…two and one…_

"And for the record Jessica Pearson is a boss. She choose to focus on her career and she's not apologizing for it, nor should she have to." Bonnie informed him sitting up, all thoughts about choosing an episode out the window.

"I agree, but that doesn't mean Harvey can't put in the work. Maybe he can offer her something she can't find in legal briefs and financial reports." Matt reasoned.

"Like what? His penis?" Bonnie quipped.

"That too, or love and support." Matt retorted.

"He's offering that to her now, as her friend. They do have a long history together." Bonnie reminded.

"Exactly, a great foundation for something deeper and more rewarding. Plus he would be banging Jessica Pearson every night-that beautiful golden skin, those flowing waves, those perfect lips. She's smokin'." Matt said looking over to the witch. They stared at each other for a moment. Bonnie saw the playfulness in Matt's blue eyes, the daring. She looked away.

"It's complicated though. Like you said Donna's totally into him too. I think Jessica counts her as a friend. Girl code." Bonnie chimed.

"Donna would take Harvey in a second, no matter how Jessica feels about him. Look, It's great that she's independent and doing her own thing. I just wonder if it gets lonely. Jessica is a beautiful, talented, and smart woman. She's spectacular. If I were Harvey, as her friend, it would bother me if she were spending her nights alone, her life alone. She deserves so much more." Matt said removing a strand of hair from Bonnie's arm.

"Alone doesn't mean lonely, Matt. Some people choose to live alone." Bonnie defended.

"And some people don't. Some people have been hurt tremendously, and shelter themselves away. Which is understandable. The world is full of people who use and abuse you, but there are some people who care. They notice when you have bags under your eyes. They notice that you smile less often, and always seem anxious every time they see you." Matt said pointedly. Bonnie laughed nervously.

"Jessica is always flawless." She said wanting to avoid this conversation.

"I'm not talking about Jessica anymore. And you know it." Matt responded softly.

"I'm not lonely." Bonnie returned looking up at the man in front of her. Matt's brow rose.

"I'm not." Bonnie said trying to convince herself more then Matt.

"Okay." Matt surrendered. His head lolled back on the couch his eyes closing. Bonnie laid back down as his arms went around her again. She pressed play starting at the first episode. Their conversation was running through her mind. The witch shot up, pausing the movie.

"Wait...Do you think I'm in love with you?" Bonnie asked horrified. Matt laughed at her face.

"No. I was talking about the show then. You don't have to seem so disgusted." Matt said smiling.

"I'm not disgusted. Embarrassed." Bonnie admitted. Matt's brows knotted in confusion.

"Embarrassed?" He asked.

"I don't know, your little I am proud of who I am speech was a little sexy." Bonnie volunteered.

"Really?" Matt flirted.

"Yeah, you should totally use that on Shelby." Bonnie retreated. Matt sighed regarding the witch. He was tired of this.

"Nah. I think I used it on the person it was intended for, you." Matt declared.

"Wh-What?" Bonnie stammered.

"How long have we known each other Bonnie?" Matt said sitting up and turning to the witch.

"Eighteen years." Bonnie answered not sure she was ready for where this was going, sexy speech or not.

"Exactly, we've been friends all our lives. I've shared things with you that know one knows. We've always been there for each other. You helped me with Vic. We were prom King and Queen for god sakes. I've been into you for a while, but kept my mouth shut out of respect for Jeremy. And I'm sure your going to bring up Caroline and Elena, but none of those people are here now. I'm willing to put in the work if you are." Matt said laying it all out there.

"Matt. We can't be together just because we're the last two left over." Bonnie said voicing her fears.

"Don't do that. This has nothing to do with convenience. We always come together, or fate pushes us towards each other. Our relationship is easy. It always has been. Every time I see you we pick up right were we left off. Have you ever asked yourself why we are so comfortable around each other? I have, many times before." Matt contended.

"I'm not Fitz. I'm not Derek. I'm not Luscious. I'm Matt Donovan. I live in Mystic Falls. I work at the Grill. I want three kids, a dog, and a brand new pickup truck. I won't intentionally hurt you or break your heart. I won't leave you or make you feel inadequate or less than, because I see you. I see you Bonnie, and that big heart. I see you struggling, and it breaks my heart. I'm offering what I always have, friendship, love and support but on a deeper more intimate level." Matt said sincerely. "And my penis." He added wiggling his eyebrows. Bonnie laughed through her tears.

"For a guy who's not into romance, you sure do have a lot of pretty speeches lined up." Bonnie deflected.

"For a girl who is into romance you sure don't know when to shut up, give in, and let me kiss you." Matt said cutting through the bullshit.

He had spent the last few years tip toeing around what he wanted for the sake of his friendship with Jeremy. He had been feeling some sort of way about Bonnie since prom. When Jeremy left, and Bonnie came back, for Matt all bets were off, but then she transferred to George Mason. Now she was here on his couch in his arms. He was definitely about to put in that work.

Bonnie didn't know what to do with herself or her hands. Eventually she folded her arms looking up at their prom picture on a shelf. It was then that Matt gently turned her face towards his. His thumb stroked her cheek. He stared into her eyes, and then his jaw tightened. Bonnie knew that face. Matt was serious, and she was so in trouble. She exhaled and waited for his advancing lips touch hers.

-o0o-

Bonnie's legs were wrapped around his waist. Matt shirt was missing, his pants fighting to stay up as he carried her to the master bedroom. He placed her on the bed and was about to climb on top when she stopped him.

"Wait." She said sitting up. Matt stood in front of her unsure. Bonnie's hands yanked down his jeans. His erection was eye level. She slowly pulled down his boxers. His penis was hard and pointing upward. Bonnie took him in her hands. Sliding her fist up and down his shaft slowly.

"Bonnie. What?" Matt warned his eyes closing.

"Ssh." She said. Matt groaned when he felt her tongue lick the tip of his penis, tracing the underside of it. A little pre-come leaked out at the witch sucked it up. She licked the length of him as one of her hands delicately massaged his balls.

When she took him into his mouth, Matt cursed. Bonnie's mouth was hot and wet and it seemed like the witch was trying to suck him dry. Her head bobbed up and down on his dick. He looked down at her and she was looking up at him mischievously it was too much. He was coming before he knew it.

Matt watched her crawl to the top of the bed, getting under the covers happily. He had managed to free her from her dress on the couch but she still was wearing her bra and panties. He moved around the side of the bed climbing in with the witch.

He immediately reached for her pulling her on top of him. His hand hands slid down her back to her ass, his hands sliding inside her panties. He squeezed relishing the softness of her skin. Bonnie had a magnificent ass. He lifted his head kissing her on the lips. Bonnie moaned into his mouth when Matt grinded upward into center. He kissed her neck and rolled into her again.

He may have not been hard but he was getting there. The friction was still enough to graze the witch's swollen clit. Matt eased the lace down to the witch knees and pressed into her wetness again. This time with no barrier just skin against skin and the witch quivered. Matt's dick started to stir when Bonnie started to move against him. He obliged her by meeting her hips. The feeling was electric. Bonnie moved furiously as Matt started to grow between her legs. She fell apart when his now fully erect cock kept sliding over her clit.

Matt unhooked Bonnie's bra and rolled them over. After removing the garment, he bit at her nipples, licking and sucking at them just as she had done him. The thought made his cock stiffen. Bonnie played in his hair too spent to do anything but lie there and be devoured.

Her lust was renewed when Matt abandoned sucking on her breast in favor of sucking on her clit. He licked the witch just enough to get her invested. The blond turned her over quickly, entering the warm goodness that was Bonnie from behind. He lay flat on top of her. Every inch of him was covering the woman as he was fucking into her. He moved slowly sucking on her neck and jaw as he slid in and out of her.

Bonnie could feel Matt everywhere. She had sex before but it had never felt so intimate. The way he filled her, the slide of his cock. His taste, his smell, every thing just seemed right. She wanted more of him. She needed him to be inside of her.

"Deeper," She urged, wanting this man to touch the very center of his existence. It felt like Matt was pushing into her further with every delightful stroke. He was stoking a fire deep inside of her. The witch cried out when it spread to all of her limbs.

Matt was lost inside Bonnie until she tightened around him, her juices coating him. He moved quickly now, slamming into her as the pressure built. Bonnie's pussy was contracting, and the quarterback quickly landed in the end zone. He emptied himself inside of her, kissing the nape of her neck. He rolled to his side, and feel asleep with Bonnie in his bed in his arms.

-o0o-

When Bonnie got back to her dorm the next afternoon she had a text from Matt. They hadn't had much time to talk the next morning because he had to be at work for brunch service, and well, they didn't go to bed until late.

_Donovan 1:58pm _

_I'm still at work. Will call later. FYI, Someone stole Caroline's phone. I owe that person a big ass thank you. He gave me the perfect Valentine. _

Bonnie smiled at her phone, sitting on her bed. The witch melted into a puddle of feelings. She composed herself and texted back.

_Bon 2:41pm_

_There goes one of those pretty speeches again, and it's about Valentine's Day._

The witch put down her phone, and unzipped her duffel bag. When her phone chirped she practically dove unto her bed to get it. How pathetic.

_Donovan 2:43pm_

_What can I say? I spent the day with a hopeless romantic. I think it's contagious. Plus, I had a very Happy Valentine's Day._

* * *

**Does Monnie work for you? Mmm, it certainly works for me. It's only human to want Bonnie to find a love with a bit more of a wild side. You could always go back and help her.**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie couldn't help it. She pulled her exam out of her messenger bag and beamed at the grade. The red nine and five at the top of the paper made Bonnie giddy. She was headed to Georgetown. Her hard work had paid off.

The witch's mind flashed back to the weekend, and that certain someone. She had been fighting the urge for several days. Maybe she should contact them. She had examined her life and it seemed she might have some room for some fun. She had forgotten how good it was to share a connection to someone.

The witch sighed. She was getting ahead of herself. She had work to do. Bonnie put her exam away and reached for her notes on the FCC. She jumped when her phone tumbled off the edge of her desk and landed on the floor. Bonnie stared at the phone. It had to be a sign, and the witch believed in signs. Even the tacky ones covered in red velvet or splashed across purple mylar balloons.

* * *

**Shot outs to Binn, Boncel, Bonliv, Bilas, Baime, Buka, Beredith, and any other Bonnie ship. As long as my girl is getting love. Is Bayley a thing? I certainly hope Bavina is. Anyway, Sorry, I only had fourteen slots to fill. I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me who you choose as Bonnie's Valentine. The first choice, not the one you went back to and wanted all along.**


End file.
